Nothing Unusual
by The Dmgirl
Summary: The young woman didn't want any help, but no, her friend had to force her to get help of the school nerd. Damn, all she wanted was to take her mind off the essay she couldn't do...
1. The Essay

**The Dmgirl: **Hello everyone! I'm taking a break from my current work, "Heartbeat" that has now become an original story. No guys, don't expect to see it on any site. I'm taking it off, along with the first version, which concerned Link, Roy and Marth. Yup, I'm taking that story into another direction. In exchange, I give you this. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: _I don't own LoZ. I only own Alyssa, the OC.

Scarlet eyes stared at the paper while a sigh passed full lips. Really, could it get any worse? Rubies left the blank page for the ceiling, a pure white that always managed to make her mad. A slim arm came to cover them, hiding the sight as a brain settled in second gear. An essay... about the legends of this land... they were so many of them and the teacher had just started the subject in class. How could one possibly find a connection to them when he or she knew almost nothing about these stories? Even worse, one could find enormous contradictions by just glancing through them. It just wasn't normal to ask so much of such a simple student. And it was impossible to do it when one knew so little. The arm slid off and crimson eyes fell upon a young lady with curly red hair covering the back of her white jacket that held a golden trim. Her red skirt arrived to her knees, the creamy skin of her legs barely contrasting with her white socks. Her bright blue eyes were looking at the wall in front of her, the pen she was holding tapping her chin, before the young woman lowered herself to the paper in front of her, sure of herself.

"How can you do that without a trouble?" a feminine voice rose, making the girl's head turn to look at the person who had just spoken. The arm thrown over her scarlet eyes held the still blank paper in its hand as her curling purple hair landed on the back of the chair. Her way of dress was the same as the young lady, the uniform of the school.  
"I asked for help," the indigo-eyed girl answered, smiling and making the other sigh in despair.  
"Boyfriend?" she asked, already knowing the answer.  
"Who else?" The violet-haired lady hung her head. Seriously, this was getting truly boring.  
She blinked when she heard her friend breathe loudly, titling her head she that she could look at the young woman who was shaking her head. "Geez, why don't you ask for help?"  
The girl leaned in her chair, passing her arms behind her head casually, a pose she would assume when her convictions were clear.  
"I work alone," she said calmly while closing her eyes. There was no need to fuss about such a thing, really.

She realized too late that her red-haired friend had gotten up, taken her arm and dragging her through the study room, making the place blurry in front of her ruby gaze. She was brought to a far end corner, that only one person would occupy, the school's nerd. The young man's blond hair covered his face completely as he worked diligently. The uniform was close to the girls', his red pants crushing themselves against his black shoes.  
"Excuse me for bothering you, but my friend here needs help and she doesn't know who to ask," the red-haired girl stated to the unmoving boy. She left without a word and the purple-haired lady watched her walk away, not finding anything to reply. Her best friend... was leaving her here...

She turned around when she heard a pen being put down and saw the mass of dirty blond hair move to make place to the surprised look of a young man whose sky blue eyes questioned why he had suddenly been asked for help. Upon seeing the young lady standing there, his astonishment melted into a gentle smile, aquamarines disappearing beneath eyelids, glasses shimmering in the artificial light.  
"Your friend left you here?" his voice rose, the tone deep, but slightly rasped, bordering the barely woken-up type. The girl froze over as her supply of oxygen was blocked out of her lungs. Had the nerd of the school just spoken to her? His light laugh did nothing to improve the situation. "Don't worry, I had my dose of human flesh not too long ago. I won't bite," he said, the tone pleasant. Was that supposed to be a joke? 'Cause it sure didn't sound like one. "Why don't you sit?" he inquired, pointing the chair to his left, the closest to her. Not feeling like saying a word, she sat and the boy caught sight of the paper she was holding. "May I see that?" He held out his hand and she immediately gave the paper on which was written the subject of the essay she was supposed to write. His cerulean gaze scanned the paper before a calm smile took the place of his serious feature as he put down the paper.  
"An essay on the continuity of the legends. Seems rather easy," he said gently as she huffed, "Easy for you to say."  
"Pardon?" he asked curiously, turning to her. Her face burned in sudden embarrassment.  
"Nothing," she manage to utter out before the young man turned back to his original position.

He chuckled and took off his glasses, closing his eyes before speaking, "There are a few theories about the legends and their connections and bonds that hold them together. But the teacher doesn't want any of those, he wants yours. What is your theory?"  
As he asked his question, he turned and scarlet met uncovered sky blue, freezing her into place. For a nerd, he had a pretty defined face, the one of a man. Even though his young age, his high cheekbones and his vibrant eyes that held knowledge and maturity made him look older than he was. She shook her head slightly, making it unnoticed to the boy in front of her before answering somewhat weakly, "I don't know enough of the legends to give a answer to that."  
He smiled, trying to reassure her before looking back at the paper, slipping his spectacles on.  
"How long do you have?" he questioned, scanning once again the subject.  
"Two months," she responded, her hands fidgeting under the table. Before she knew it, the young man was up and putting his things back in his bag.  
"Let's get to work then," he stated while slinging his backpack on and smiling to the young lady, blond bangs falling over his sky blue eyes.  
"But your work..." she began before he held his hand in front of her, not taking any excuses.  
"It can wait. I have a week to give that math homework and I'm almost half done even though the teacher gave it to me yesterday," he replied, grin unwavering. "Seriously, the teachers don't know what challenge to give anymore. Come on, we're going to the library."

Not letting her a chance to think clearly, he got her up and began to take her to the High School Library where wooden bookshelves ran to the ceiling. Sitting in a chair, she saw the boy return with a pile of books, ten to be exact. She looked at him as he sat next to her with wide eyes.  
"There, that should be a good start," he whispered, respecting the rules of the library. Yet, the girl had no intention in doing the same as she shouted in disbelief, "A start?" The young man shushed her with a smile, trying to get her to calm down.  
"How else are we supposed to work on a subject you barely know about? Don't worry, the rest is here," he replied, pointing his head. Yes, he was a nerd and he wouldn't deny it, but having a grade over her was a true advantage. He had seen the legends and had treated them individually. However, he never had the chance to make a continuity between them. It sounded like a great idea and slightly amusing. Surprise filled his features before he calmed down to a kind smile, holding out his hand towards her. "I almost forgot in my enthusiasm. Since we're going to probably work two months on this essay together, better present myself. Link Mori, although I'm sure you know me better as the school nerd."

She glanced at his hand, blinking owlishly. Was he truly proposing that? She crossed her arms, not ready to accept his outstretched hand.  
"I work alone," she emphasized, slightly hoping that he would get up and leave. Nevertheless, he stayed, grinning gently while picking a up a book and opening it.  
"Didn't your friend say that you need help?" he said, starting to read and eyes scrolling through every word.  
"I'm not asking for you to help me," she pointed out, and the young man couldn't help but agree.  
"You're not asking for help, I am proposing it to you. You can still refuse," he replied, gaze not leaving the book as his left hand reached out for a note book to pick up important information. Curiosity got the best of her, making her lift from her chair and try to take a peek at what he was jotting down. He held his notebook close to himself, his concealed eyes glistening in the light.  
"I'll you see if you agree working with me," he said playfully, his grin widening. She sighed, knowing that she had no other choice but to agree.  
"Fine, I'm Alyssa Dotour," she breathed, holding out her hand for him to shake. Once done, he revealed the first informations he had found, starting up a two months work that would take most of their time. Before the young lady knew it, both of them were looking up the books the boy had brought, trying to classify the information they found by relevancy.

**The Dmgirl: **Once a week, once a week, once a week...


	2. Meeting the Brother

**The Dmgirl: **I forgot to say it last time, this story is an AU, for those who hadn't noticed, although it's a bit hard to miss. Anyway so, I said once a week, once a week it is! The story is already finished on my computer, I'm only waiting for you guys to read and review. I had a nice time writing this chapter, certainly when the brother walks in... the look on Link's face. (Burst into laughter before coughing and straightening up.) In any case, enjoy!

_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda, nooooo. Belongs to great man Shigeru Miyamoto. All hail to the master. But I own Alyssa!

"I didn't say that!" a male voice yelled, making the young lady in front of him turn while looking slightly disgusted. They couldn't get to agree on one particular point as she kept being generalist in her ideas, frustrating the meticulous boy who looked upon every little detail before doing a conclusion. They could generate fabulous ideas, they had proven that over the three weeks they had worked together, but once it came to creating the time line and a possible link between the different legends, they would argue, presenting to themselves excellent points, but unable to see pass them. His point of view would always collide with hers for some reason he couldn't get. Maybe tonight would hold the answer.  
"I'm just saying that you should look more carefully to details that seem insignificant, but, once taken into account, can make a radical difference," he breathed, taking off his glasses for what seemed to be the hundredth time tonight. This was getting to be demoralizing, sapping his energy for what could seem to be no reason. Yet, he had proposed his help and he wouldn't drop her in the middle of their search. It would just be selfish and she would come up with something completely trite, leaving him a bitter aftertaste. She could do better than that, he has sure.

Ruby eyes glared at the young man sitting in a couch of her living room. The brown color of the seat made him stick out, cerulean gaze staring at her while waiting for an answer. She averted his gaze, looking around the place with peach walls and wooden furniture while thinking of his words. Letting her scarlet eyes land back on the boy, she noticed him leaning against the couch, staring at the ceiling, the book he was holding nearly slipping out of his hand. What he said was always important, taking the search they were doing to another level. However, when it came to building something coherent, the fight would start, like something was amiss. She found herself lucky that she was able to invite him at her house where they would work hours on end without the restraint of whispering. Sure, there were the occasional moments where her parents would barge in asking them if they needed anything or to lower their tone, but it was better than being expelled from the library. She eyed the book he was holding, the one that had started this whole discussion. Without him noticing, she snatched it from his hand, making him straighten in surprise. She let her crimson gaze travel along the words, hoping that the answer laid within the pages of the book that had been the center of the argument.

When he saw her eyes widen in amazement, he knew that she had something. Yet, he didn't dare ask as she quickly grabbed the closest notebook and scribbled on it faster than he had seen her do until now. Whatever she had come up with was important and would probably be a turning point in their search. After three weeks of reading the legends and immerse themselves in the subject completely, the time had come to seriously start the essay. The young man wasted no time when she stopped writing, holding out his hand while asking permission to see what she had come up with. Not needing to be asked twice, she handed him the notebook and he put back his glasses to look at her ideas. Her clear writing helped him decipher the words as he scanned through before falling upon simple words followed by arrows pointing towards another phrase, the titles of the legends. They finally held the beginning of a time line... or did they? Something kept nagging the young man and he didn't wait to voice it out, "Parallels time lines?" His eyebrows rose to hide in his bang as she smiled while taking the book she had her hands on, pointing a paragraph in it.

"I hadn't noticed until now, but in the legend of the Wind Waker, they speak of the Hero of Time, making the sequel clear between the Ocarina of Time legend and this one. But, if you remember correctly, the Link to the Past story speaks of the Imprisonment War and we both agreed that the Imprisonment War was the Ocarina of Time. Yet, the Hero of Time is not spoken of anywhere in this legend, simply stating the presence of a king who called upon seven sages to lock away the Sacred Realm. Doesn't it seem strange that Wind Waker would mention such a detail when A Link to the Past doesn't?" she spoke calmly as the boy scanned every line of the paragraph. This was the detail that neither had mentioned, but that made everything fall into place, like a puzzle. Not thinking twice, he searched a book and a short sentence within it that would help prove the point she had just spoken about. Where was it? He couldn't remember where he had read it. Finally stumbling upon it, he smiled before pointing the line concerning her point of view. It hadn't been entirely built into a theory yet, but they had the premise and the proofs to lead into this conclusion.

Her eyes came onto the words he was pointing at and a wide grin illuminated her features before she leaped on him, practically squealing for joy. His own smile faded as the book dropped to the floor and his cheeks began to burn from the rush of blood. It wasn't the first time a girl took him into her arms, but all of them had been relatives, from his grandmother to a far off cousin. He clenched his teeth as the heat only increased while he took in every detail that was pressing against him. Her chest was brushing against his own, making him all too aware of the fact that she was hugging him in plain sight. Anyone could drop in and catch them like this, with her clinging onto him like death was near or seen something frightening. He had to free himself from this situation before anyone found them.  
"Alyssa..." His slightly squeaky voice betrayed his calm composure. Even though all his efforts to stay confident, his tension could still be seen in his stretched features. Yet, the young woman took no notice as her ruby eyes lifted to look at him, her lips curled into a smile.  
"What is it?" she asked innocently, her scarlet gaze disappearing beneath eyelids.

However, he got no chance to answer as someone appeared in the living room's entrance, the shadowed figure crossing its arms in outrage. The person took no time to let things go any further and showed itself into the light, revealing a piercing red gaze framed by shoulder-length violet hair. The man leaning against the frame was wearing a set of black pants with a white shirt. The boy felt himself shrink under the angered gaze of the figure. He knew the parents of the young woman currently holding him, Barthelemy Dotour, a famous judge who was spoken of even outside of the juridical system for his impartiality during the trials he presided and Aroma Dotour, better known as Madame Aroma for her styling and fashion shows that she held throughout the world, but he had never met the man standing there. Madame Aroma was rather impressive for a woman and Mister Dotour was short, merely reaching the boy's chest. The person standing there was tall, probably reaching the young man's height, and didn't hold the kind gaze of either parents. His stare was oppressing, making the boy freeze even more into place. He would have given anything to vanish right at this moment.

He felt himself breathe for a moment as the young lady freed him for her grip to turn to the person standing in the entrance, hands intertwining themselves on her skirt and smile still present. He began to relax, going to rub his nape with his hand when she spoke.  
"Hey bro!"  
He almost jumped out of skin out of fright. He froze visibly, stopping any gesture as his wide eyes landed on the girl in front of him. He had faced her father and her mother to which he had spoken kindly, not pronouncing any lie and simply telling them that he was helping her to do her essay, even though he wasn't in the same class. He had gently refused everything they had offered, saying that he was neither thirsty nor hungry and proposing his help for anything he could do. Yet, a brother was just another matter, and that, he wasn't prepared to deal with it. He knew that anything he would say could either be taken the wrong way or simply denied. He just didn't know how to act in front of a brother that, no matter what he'd do or say, would protect his sister at any cost.  
"I thought you were coming home at nine," the young woman commented, not understanding his presence in the living room.  
"It is nine," he replied, pointing his chin towards the DVD player that she finally glanced at. The hour nine thirty glowed on it and the girl started to pick things up quickly, pronouncing a mantra of apologies. Mustering the little strength he had left, he shrugged, replying that he didn't mind. Yet, the fiery stare stopped him from going any further and terrified sky blue met the blood red glare of the brother. His tense muscles held him into place, scared that any move would be misjudged.

He found himself minutes at the front door, the brother leaning against the door frame. He turned around, hoping that he would walk away without a trouble. Nevertheless, his luck didn't change as a male voice rose, calm, but demanding.  
"You're Link, aren't you?"  
Not knowing if he was reacting correctly, he turned slowly before nodding. The nerd never got the phantom of a smile. The man simply replied by a, "Good, my name is Kafei." before closing the door behind the boy without any further interrogation. His curiosity submerged his fear in an instant. Was this a simple greeting, pushing for a further introduction, or was it a warning, telling him that he would have to seek the man's approval before speaking once again to his sister? In either case, he knew that returning there meant seeing him again and, of that, he was far from happy. He would rather disappear underground than face the purple-haired man who, he was pretty sure, was intending to end his life the next time he made a step closer to Alyssa.

**The Dmgirl: **(Taps her chin) I wonder how this idea came out. I guess I just wanted to describe normal life through the Legend of Zelda. Go figure... Anyway, review please!


	3. Friends?

**The Dmgirl: **Third chapter of "Nothing Unusual" as I struggle with "Heartbeat", trying to make a decent sixth chapter. I have been working a full year on the first version that wasn't fully finished, I had made it to the eighteenth chapter, which wasn't finished either, and, today, I work on a second version. I've done the rough of a map, but still fighting with it 'cause I don't like it. Go figure. I'm searching for critics who know how to keep things for themselves, 'cause I don't want any leaks and I don't know enough people who can read English. -.-

Disclaimer: Look at the title of the site. . Do you really think I own something?

She shook her head for what seemed to be the millionth time, trying to get her interest back to the book she was supposed to be reading for her essay. Nevertheless, no matter how hard she would seek to escape, her gaze was always being dragged back to what she was originally looking at, a young man of a different class who kept on helping her even though he had work of his own. He was currently scanning a book while jotting down notes of what seemed important. He closed it and opened another one, trying to find something similar to what he had just written. His methods never changed and she had soon noticed a pattern in his way of working. Take notes to then make sure they were coherent with the rest of the information concerning this part of the continuity and starting all over again. He rarely took the time to look at her, and, when he did, it was to show her an important detail before writing it down with a smile, happy to have found something useful. She sometimes caught herself wondering if, to him, there was something else than books and studies. Yet, all those thoughts would fade when they would get together to work on the essay. Nothing else mattered when they were together, it seemed. After this, this relationship would fade.

An hand landing on her arm caught her attention and scarlet red found themselves staring at concerned sky blue as his voice rose not above a whisper.  
"Are you okay?" She shook her head once again, feeling the warmth rise to her cheeks out of embarrassment. Damn him. If he could just be a normal school nerd who only bothered with his own things. But no, this one had to be different, he had to propose his help almost happily, as if working on this subject was something he had never done before. He had to be kind, caring and gentle. The urge of hitting her head against the desk just made itself even more present.  
"I'm fine," she choked out, trying to regain control of herself. He smiled and turned back to his book before a grin appeared on his features and he leaned towards her, pointing something in the book with the back of his pen. The last information they needed to put a closure to their seven-week search, leaving her a week to write down her essay. Happiness took her as she saw his left hand scribble the last notes and he closed the book. These exhausting two months were over. She got up and began picking up her things.  
"Now all that's left is to put order in those notes and make it comprehensible," she said, her smile not leaving her face. He got up slowly, opening his mouth before she held out her hand, efficiently stopping him from saying anything. "This is my job at this point. Don't even think about it."

That's why, when they past the doors of the library, the young man simply smiled to her before walking away without a word. The books he had to read came back to mind as he headed to his next class. He would be late if he didn't get there now. Also his teacher wanted to speak to him about his marks. He was pretty sure it was to propose to skip a grade, but he knew that he would refuse. He had never done it and he never would.  
"Link." Her voice caught his attention and cerulean eyes looked at the young lady who was holding half her things in her hands. He smiled playfully, not understanding why girls would take such small bags. Sure it was cute, but wasn't the point of a bag to be practical? She took a timid step in his direction, and he gazed at her as a blush began to appear on her cheeks. "I'm really not used to saying this, but thanks. I'm not sure I would have made half of what we did if I would have been alone. So thanks, I really needed your help."  
"Hey, it's really no trouble," he shrugged, smiling at her. "I never got the chance to work on such a subject. It was fun. Well, to me, at least," he said, hand rubbing the back of his head. He stopped every movement when her small hand jerked towards him.

She wanted to slap herself senseless. Was she really doing that? Hadn't she learned a year ago not to trust people so easily? She would never learn now, would she?  
"I'd like, if it's possible, to live this experience again. I also had my share of fun, although it wasn't always easy." She felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment. She only knew him for two months and they had only worked together! He could hurt her for all she knew! Silently hoping she wasn't falling into a trap, she lifted her head, smiling. "If you don't mind, I'd like to be your friend."  
She saw his confused features melt into a brilliant grin, his hand slipping into hers and shaking it.  
"Of course I will. I'm sure that we'll get along," he said, seeming pleased.

"Ain't cute!" a female voice butt in. Alyssa recognized immediately her red-haired friend and took a peek behind the young man to confirm. Excusing herself, she walked up to the girl.  
"What are you doing here Malon?" she growled, arms crossing.  
"I'm going to class," the young lady stated innocently, making the girl sigh. Yet, the blue-eyed woman took no notice, looking at the boy still standing in the entrance of the library, his hands in his pockets. "You know, he's really good looking... for a nerd."

Following her friend's gaze, Alyssa finally caught sight, after two months, of the young man's full figure. The sharp traits of his face aged him of a few years and his incorrectly shaved face did not give him his seventeen years. He didn't hold the lanky features of the usual nerds either, but it took a sharp eye to even see this for he never held a posture that would should show it and his uniform was rather loose. Yes, he was good looking even in the school uniform, but now was not the time to think that. Although she might be in celibacy, he was her friend. Mentally kicking herself, she didn't notice him getting closer until he was standing a foot away, looking at the two girls with a smile. She watched her friend bat her eyelashes shamelessly, like she didn't have a boyfriend. However the young man didn't seem affected by her act, seeming as if he was trying to keep his distance from Malon.  
"I'm really sorry to disturb both of you in your little discussion, but I have to go. My teacher wants to see me before class," he said before turning towards Alyssa. "I'm glad we'll be seeing each other again. I really liked working with you. Usually, people simply ask me to do their homework so they can copy afterwards." He lifted his head. "No wonder I've been refusing so many demands. See you around," he concluded while making his way up the stairs. He froze halfway and turned, looking nervous.

"I know this might be early, but I'm meeting someone in a week. I know that it's after the work on your essay, so I was wondering if we could... get together. It's an old friend of mine and I'm pretty sure that I've seen all of yours at least once. It would only be normal if you met mine, right?" he commented, his muscles tensing. Yet, his words were met by a slow nod, slightly comforting him and bringing a smile on his face. "It's Saturday of next week if you want to join us. Call me up if you want to come and your parents are alright with it. And don't make it anything too fancy, else my friend is going to make a comment about it," he stated, and he saw the purple-haired girl receive a nudge on her shoulder before indigo eyes looked in his direction while staring at the young lady, urging her to give an answer. Her scarlet gaze met sky blue as a shy smile appeared on her face.  
"I'll talk to my parents about it. I'd like to be there. It'll give us a way to get to know each other better," she replied joyfully, not noticing the sudden change in Link's expression before it returned back to normal.  
"Good then, I'll be waiting for your phone call," he said before heading up the stairs, afraid of being late.

Ruby eyes went to blue ones before gazing at the floor. This was going too far and too fast. After two months of common work, they were friends and, in a week, they would see each other with no other reason than to have fun. Maybe she should have given more resistance, or just walked away when he said that he wouldn't show his notes if she didn't accept his help. But would she have done such great work if he hadn't been there? She was certain of the contrary. A hand landed on her shoulder, calling her back to reality.  
"If I wouldn't know you better, I'd be saying that you're falling for him," her friend said, granting herself a angry look mixed with slight sadness.  
"You know why I refuse to work with someone Malon." She sighed. "I don't want it to be the same."  
Alyssa began to walk away, not even looking at the girl behind him. She already knew her parents' answer to the invitation. She never got out much and had always been responsible when it came to an outing. There was also the fact that the person she went out with were also trustworthy, never doing anything out of line. The chances of her family refusing were like twenty to one. She was going to go out with the school nerd Saturday and she could do nothing against it.

**The Dmgirl: **The next chapter is bound to make a few laugh. I just know it. Now, press the little purple button and review. Please?


	4. Interpretation

**The Dmgirl:** Fourth chapter! This chapter wasn't much of a trouble to write, and seeing Link nervous under Kafei's gaze kept me laughing through the whole thing. Strange how someone so confident can fall prey to a simple stare that can be interpreted many ways. (Chuckles) Well, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own LOZ. But the plot is mine and Alyssa too.

The doorbell rang, calling upon the young lady's attention as she slipped her dress on. He was already here and she hadn't finished. Didn't he know the meaning of being fashionably late? She sighed lightly as her brother's voice reached her, saying that he was getting to door. She thanked him hastily while slipping her shoes on, rushing through her room while gathering the last items she needed while cursing against the fact that he was early.

The door opened and his aquamarine gaze caught sight of the man standing there, the brother of Alyssa. With a strained smile, he accepted the invitation to come in and sit while the girl finished preparing. Kafei also sat, eyes following the young man's every move. This wasn't the first time he met her brother, having seen him as they worked in the living room he was currently in. Yet, every time, the nerd would shrink under the piercing stare of the man, wishing he could disappear. A feat, for the boy held a rather imposing presence with his 5'11" and his knowledge that made even teachers look like they knew nothing of their work. He had humiliated a few like that, but none of which that loved their work and were ready to take criticism to improve.

"Where are you taking her?" His stern tone did nothing to reassure the nerd as he gulped nervously before answering, "Diner. I want her to meet a friend of mine." His nervous smile only tensed more when he saw the brother lean into the couch, hand in front of his mouth as though he thought the answer wasn't enough.  
"Who is this person?" He relaxed for a moment as he felt in comfortable ground. There couldn't be any misjudging now, could it?  
"He's a great friend of mine who left the country to study a few years ago. I think he's back for the year." He smiled as he recalled the moments he had passed with this person before remembering where he was and who exactly he was talking to. Perspiration rolled along his neck as he froze. One wrong word could lead to the definite stop of his outing with Alyssa. "He's really nice, a great gentleman. He wouldn't hurt a fly!" he blurted out, holding his hands up in defense while his features tensed into a smile. Nevertheless, the brother's stare didn't waver, making the boy send a prayer to the goddesses to be alive the next morning. When the brother's gaze turned away, he finally took a breath.

Only to have it stuck in his throat as the young woman made her entry into the room where the two had stood up out of politeness. Aquamarines couldn't help but trace her lines, from the light blue high-heeled shoes to the matching knee-length and sleeveless dress.  
"I overdid it, didn't I?" Her nervous tone made him shake his head to call himself back to reality, and take in her general posture. Her hand was lain against her arm, her ruby gaze not knowing where to look. He mentally kicked himself before answering weakly, "No, it's okay." Her head rose while she smiled and Link finally saw her face. Her hair had been curled, some strands falling gracefully over her eyes and the rest landing along the middle of her back. After two months of working without stop with her, he was finally noticing that he had been with a beautiful young lady all this time, probably making the male gent of the school jealous. Of course, he hadn't been blind to the point of not knowing that he was made the essay with a girl, but now, he felt like cursing the goddesses for making a male teenager.

"Thanks", she said while she noticed that nothing had really changed even though he was out of his school clothes. He was wearing a simple loose green shirt and a pair of brown pants that had pockets, for his hands were thrown into them carelessly, and crashing onto his black sneakers. His dirty blond hair was in its usual mess, landing in front of his glasses that covered his sky blue eyes. The only slight difference was the long coat he was harboring. It might be spring, but the nights still could get chilly at this time of year. Yet, she didn't bother too much with it, her scarlet eyes turning to the clock that was heading dangerously towards nine o'clock.  
"Link," she called her name, catching his attention before pointing the clock. The visible tension dropped as fear took over his features.  
"He's going to kill me," he muttered before telling her that they should go and she had a word with her brother. They left in a hurry while the young man silently hoped that his friend would be late, which he knew he couldn't count on. His friend had the habit of showing up early and would make him pay if he didn't hurry to the diner.

**The Dmgirl:** Next chapter is the introduction of Link's friend! Has anyone got an idea?


	5. Shad

**The Dmgirl:** Working like a maniac to pack everything and getting ready to move back to Canada. Takes me too much time to get everything done. And now, my hands are sore from cleaning that stupid table. Gaah!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own LoZ.

A slim hand took the handle and twisted it so the young woman could slip out of the vehicle, her fiery gaze looking at where they were. The young man held himself from hitting his head against the stirring wheel. Why hadn't she just waited from him to get out of the car so he could open the door for her? He was making a lousy first impression, and he knew that all too well. He only wished that he would be able to redeem himself later on.  
"How come you've got a car?" she asked, turning to him as he got out and closed the door behind him. He smiled a bit before answering, "My dad gave it to me. A gift for doing well to get my driver's license." He leaned against the hood, crossing his arms. "You've got yours?"  
She laughed lightly and shook her head, giving him a clear answer. He got back up, letting a hand rest against the metal. "That's weird from the girl who's in the Dotour family."  
"Oh, shut up. It's not because that I'm in a renowned family that it means that I get everything I want. I'm saving up to get it, just like my brother did," she snapped, not liking his attitude. Yet, he chuckled, lifting his arms up like he had been caught red-handed.  
"Hey, don't hold it against me. I'm just curious, that's all," he replied calmly. She spun around, not wanting to see his face. Seriously, how imbued of himself could he get?

"Alright, alright Link! Knock it off!" shouted a male voice, different from the person she had worked for two months with. Intrigued, she turned and saw the nerd holding another young man against the car's door, the captive's arm held up as the air circulation was blocked out of his lungs. Her hand went over her mouth as she held back her giggles. The blond let go of the other who began dusting his navy blue shirt and his brown pants before trying to replace his chestnut hair.  
"Seriously Link, manage your strength. We both know who's the strongest. No need to make a show off of yourself," he growled angrily, eying the boy.  
"You've asked for it," the young man chuckled, making his arms slide behind his head.  
"I didn't ask for anything, you moron! Can't you change your attitude?" the brown-haired male asked while cleaning his hands.  
"Only when you get rid of your nosy ways," the blond answered, earning himself a scowl and a huff from the other.

The young lady had more and more trouble to control her laughter, her giggles catching without wanting the attention of the two fighting men. Really, how could she resist it? Both were acting like two stubborn kids who weren't ready to give each other any advantages. She had only seen Link serious and absorbed in his work until now. To watch him act like this was... hilarious. Nevertheless, she was cut off from her laughter as the brown-haired man walked up to her, a smile on his face. Surprised scarlet met intrigued navy blue hidden behind spectacles.  
"And who might you be?" he asked calmly, holding himself too close for comfort. She blushed lightly, which didn't go unnoticed to both, and, moments later, she felt a hand land gently on her shoulder. Timidity froze her into place as her new friend spoke for her.  
"Shad, this is Alyssa. Alyssa, Shad."  
The boy held out his hand and she shyly took it, but, instead of shaking it, he placed a kiss upon it before looking at her with a charming smile.  
"I am delighted to meet you Alyssa," he said softly, making her flush even more and sink into Link's chest while searching for protection. Without knowing, she attracted the prying habits of the young man. "Say, how long have you been dating?"

She never saw the blond react so fast. In on motion, the boy had grabbed the offender by his shoulders like he weighted nothing. Even his struggles couldn't get him free.  
"Take that back," the nerd hissed. "She's not my girlfriend."  
"Fine! Fine. She's not," he half-yelled before returning on the ground. "Geez, can't even take a joke." The glare he received was enough to shut him up.  
"We worked for two months on a history subject before we became friends. So you better not even think about it again or I'll punch you so hard, you'll forget how to breathe."

Shad threw his arm up, knowing too well that, once Link had his mind on something, he wouldn't have it any other way. He eyed the young man as he turned to ask if the girl was okay, to which she responded in the affirmative. She had just been slightly surprised. She was a very pretty lady, but the brown-haired man wasn't even sure his friend had noticed until he recalled the earlier event, when Link had taken the young woman under his protection. Okay, maybe he had. But would he be daring enough to continue down that he was headed on? Time for him to see.  
"Well, why don't we continue this little chat around a nice warm dinner?" the navy-eyed boy asked, holding out his arm for the young lady to take. When he saw the blond crossing his arms, he knew he had made the right move.  
"Don't you think you've done enough already?" Sky blue flashed in hatred as the nerd began to wonder if he had done right by making them meet. His friend was taking the spotlight, outrunning him completely.  
"Oh, come on. It ain't that bad," he stated as she laid her hand upon his arm while blushing prettily. Both began walking to the door and Link didn't waste any time to open the door to Alyssa. The poor girl had no idea what to do of so much attention. The two men were waging a war of gallantry for her and she didn't know if she should either feel flattered or annoyed.

Yet, the tension dropped as the trio laughed full-heartedly at a joke Shad had just said. The lady had to wipe her scarlet eyes once again before Link added a comment, making them fall under hilarity. She couldn't remember the last time she had had so much fun and learned so many things at the same time. She was almost certain she's remember the most of this conversation because of its interest. From the worst stupidities to the most intellectual subject, everything was the object of a laugh. The group regained a somewhat of seriousness before the brown-haired man spoke.  
"Anyway, how are things at home Link?" The young woman was surprised at the sudden change of subject, but the boy waved it off. His friend always acted like that.  
"Nothing much. My foster family is making a state case of my studies, wanting to make sure I become a scientist, and my father is obsessing over the competition next week. If I would have listened to them, I would have had to refuse your invitation and trained all day. And I'm not even speaking about the fuss I made again when I decided not to skip a grade again," he said casually before taking a bite of his meal. His eyes lifted to the surprised girl in front of him before he smiled while swallowing what he had in his mouth before asking incredulously, "What?"  
"Competition?" she retorted, scarlet eyes inquiring, and Shad hit his head against his palm before speaking.

"What the heck does she know about you Link?" he scolded, making the young man lean in his seat as if he didn't care. "Link here is adopted by a family who owns a kendo dojo. His foster parents are unable to have a child, so he's their only kid. When his father proposed to him to do kendo, he just couldn't say no and practiced hard. Today, he represents their dojo through every competitions. He's their best kendoka," Shad explained and Alyssa looked at the blond.  
"You never told me that," she said, earning herself a shrug as sky blue eyes gazed anywhere but at her. Not that he hated admiration, but he always got embarrassed when it came to that.  
"It's not big deal," he dully stated, not wanting any more attention.  
"No big deal? Link, you're the only nerd I know that works so hard and so well. On top of that, you're able to find a way to stay, not only fit, but a bit muscular. I'm telling you Alyssa, this guy, shirtless, is pretty nice. I'm pretty sure he got even better with time and, of all the nerds, he's the finest one I know," Shad commented before taking a sip of his drink. Rubies stared at an embarrassed Link who was hiding behind his bang as a significant blush crossed his cheeks. The brown-haired boy put his glass down before speaking again.  
"And I think Link can attest, I'm not lying for one bit."  
This only made him flush even more, making him look like a ripe strawberry. The young man didn't know if he should simply vanish or wait until the ground would eat him whole. Cursing his friend for being nosy, he silently prayed for this moment to end.

It ended as the dinner did, and the three found themselves at the diner's in the parking lot, the only light being of the street lamps and the moon. The pair waved goodbye at Shad before he walked off to his own car and started the engine. Shivering involuntarily, she felt something warm fall unto her shoulders and turned to see Link without his coat that was instead keeping her warm.  
"Talk about cliché," she laughed softly as they started towards the young man's vehicle.  
"Ah," he voiced, holding his index up. "That's only because it's slightly overused in movies and in books. Gallantry is always disapproved because of the equality between men and women that the latter try to establish. Yet, when done, the woman to which it is addressed cannot help but feel flattered. Gallantry doesn't reduce the woman into a vulgar piece of meat. On the contrary, she is appreciated and respected, truly respected. Just like dance."  
To this, she stopped and the boy halted, turning to her. There was exasperation written in her face along with joy. The smile on her face felt gratifying. Maybe he had done right this time.  
"You've watched the movie "Dance with Me", didn't you?"  
"What do you think?" he retorted, earning himself a sigh before they began to walk again.  
"You're weird," she commented, not ready for the retort he gave.  
"In what way?"

She stared at him, blinking owlishly as he stood there, holding the passenger door so that she could get in. Stepping inside, she gave him back his coat before he closed the door and got on the driver's side and looking at her.  
"I asked a question," he insisted and she breathed loudly.  
"I mean, you're a nerd, yet you have a fit body from what Shad said. And, even with all of that, you don't act like an jerk. I just don't get it. Do you hold this much respect with everyone?"  
"Only with cute girls," he joked, laughing. But he took it back as fast as he had said it. "I hold respect to those who give it to me. You reap what you sow." With that, he turned on the engine, making it rumble. "Now I better take you home before your brother decides to skin me."  
"My brother isn't that bad," she pointed out, annoyed.  
"Sure, and he doesn't look at me like he's ready to kill me," he replied while getting the car out of the parking lot, careful not to hit another vehicle.  
"Okay, so he's a little protective, but isn't it normal?" she asked as they took the road.  
"It is and I don't blame your brother, but I'd rather not have it turned on me," he stated, trying to figure out if the traffic light was green or not.

He knew the answer when the person behind him honked for him to get moving. "Dang it. Sorry for that. That's why I hate traveling this late. Glasses can't correct everything."  
"And you wear glasses because..." she began.  
"Short sight. Shad has strabismus," he finished while trying to keep an eye on the road.  
"So you don't have to have your glasses to read," she concluded, voice barely above a whisper.  
"Only to look a the board and, believe me, being short sighted and tall has its problems."  
She turned to him, surprised that he had heard her. Yet, he simply smiled to her, telling her to figure out the problem he had just given on her own. But the interest was far from there, her mind occupied by the fact that even though she had whispered, his ears had caught her sentence. He really was a man of many talents and suddenly found herself wondering what she had done to merit to be friends with him.

"A penny for your thoughts?" his voice rose, bringing her back to reality.  
"Just thinking about the problem you gave me," she lied, turning herself to the window.  
"Do you even remember what it was?" he asked.  
"What what was?" she replied, not catching the meaning of his question.  
"The problem I gave you. Although, now I know that you don't," he answered, catching her off guard again. He turned to her as their reached a red light. "Lying won't help. I know a few ways to find out the truth." She hit him on the shoulder playfully while saying, "Show off."  
He laughed it off, rubbing his shoulder. He really was a good guy. Now, if only her bother could accept him. Then everything would be fine.

**The Dmgirl: **Forgive me if Shad seemed a bit out of character, but there's a reason for that. Until next time!


	6. Love of my life?

**The Dmgirl:** Ever had a friend that was a pain in the neck? Who would always embarrass you in the worst moments? Sometimes, it's not the family that makes the worst of it, but it's your friends, just by teasing or getting to pull the truth out of you. I've had a close treatement to this days ago, although, it was far from what Link is about to recieve. Believe, fellow readers and writers, when I write, "Your best friends can also be your worst enemies."

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ.

A tanned hand stopped writing as cerulean eyes looked at the folded cell phone. He backed up rapidly, the wheels of the chair screeching, while holding his head before his index and forefinger separated, his uncovered eye passing from the phone to the homework he had to finish. For the first time, the school nerd was unable to concentrate. He grabbed the cellular, thinking it should be best to hide it until further notice. But if she called and found herself on his answering machine... He hung his head, feeling himself desperate and foolish. He wanted to hit himself for being this stupid and... hopeful.

The cell phone vibrated in his hands and the young man didn't take the time to look at the number, simply answering without thought.  
"Alyssa?" he asked, looking at his alarm clock. It was six o'clock and the girl had finished since five. Both had agreed that she would call today after her homework. He hadn't seen her of all week and the worry he felt was unbearable.  
"_So I'm Alyssa now?_" the male voice coming from the receiver sounded amused. The nerd didn't need to think too long to know who it was. Shad, he had said he would call today to confirm for the weekend. He flopped in his chair, pinching the brim of his nose without bothering for his glasses.  
"Sorry Shad, I've been waiting for Alyssa's phone call since five," the boy stated, granting himself a sigh from his childhood friend.  
"_For the love of Nayru, Link. Give her time to get home and do her homework. Ever since she's been around, you've been acting weird,_" the other pointed out and the young man leaned against his chair, the metal creaking under his weight.  
"I know," he whined while staring at the ceiling.  
"_I know you know. Like I'm pretty sure you've noticed by now that you were ready to rip my head off when I tried to be gallant during dinner. The fight was a bit normal since we're good friends, but I acted like that out of pure respect and courtesy. You, my friend, had something else going on. She's gotten under your skin, my fellow nerd,_" the young man said in a matter-o-fact tone. A tanned hand pulled off his spectacles while he cursed being a teenage male once again.

"Anything I can do about it?" he asked, eying his forgotten homework. It was best to leave it as such before he did a mistake that would be beyond recovery. He hated lagging his work, but this time, it was necessary to clear his head before going any further.  
"_Well, I think it's too late to back down, so you'll have to go with the flow,_" Shad answered slowly, as if the brown-haired man was thinking.  
"What?" An audible sigh came from the other end of the line and Link could only feel confused about the matter. What the hell was his best friend talking about?  
"_Are you really the first in your class, Link? 'Cause I'm wondering if you have the mental capacities you show right now. If you can't resist it, then go along with your feelings! Ask her out on a date, you moronic idiot!_" he shouted, making Link jump out his seat, eyes wide in disbelief.  
"Are you nuts!?" he yelled. "She would refuse for sure! I'm a nerd, Shad, not a popular guy! And what tells me she's not with a guy already!?"  
"_So you're going to give up now without even trying? Fine, I'll give it a try._"  
"Don't even think about it!" he growled, his temper rising. If his friend intended to make a move, it would be over his dead body. He'd protect her with his life.  
"_Then are you going to ask her out?_" the calm voice of his childhood friend caught the young man off guard. He flopped in his chair, noticing his sudden change of attitude when it came to Alyssa. Had he really reached the point of no return? Couldn't he step away and remain friends with her?

A double chirp resounded on the line, bringing him back to reality. His eyes went to the alarm clock where the number six thirty glowed brightly. Could time fly by when you were talking to an idiot. "I've got a double call, Shad. Give me a sec," he said before hearing the approval of his friend. Without any other thought, he changed line, giving out a gentle "Hello." of greeting.  
"_Hey, Link. Am I bothering you?_" The soft female voice made a smile come to his face. He knew that tone that made every words sound like a note, every sentence like a song.  
"No, you're not. I was actually taking a break from my homework," he said, looking at the pile of paper on his desk. He wasn't really lying, he was stepping away from it before making a big idiocy.  
"_So you're not done yet?_" she asked, doubtful. She didn't want to bother him, eh?  
"Don't worry. It's a homework that I have to give in a week's time," he answered, smiling. Now he wasn't telling any lies. Although he always delivered his papers early, he always had a few days more to spend on them that he never used.  
"_Okay then, so how went your week so far?_" she inquired and he could see her grin. Why was she always like that with him? It always made his insides swim.  
"It was okay, although my dad has been harassing me like hell, saying that I'm slacking," he responded, remembering the fight he had with his father earlier. He had been working twice as hard as any other kendoka in the dojo, but it never sufficed. It was almost like he should give up school for training. He held back his sigh, not wanting to alert her.

"_Seems rather rough,_" she pointed out before continuing, not letting him the time to return the question. "_Well, my week's been good. The teachers are going nuts over the finals, but that's only normal, I guess._"  
"The teachers are really getting annoying now, aren't they?" he asked, sitting down and twirling in his chair. The face of his male friend flashed before his eyes. "Damn, can you wait a second Alyssa? Shad's on the other line."  
"_Forgetting him? That's not nice of you, Link,_" she chided, almost laughing.  
"I'm not doing it on purpose!" he shouted, earning himself giggles. He couldn't help his smile. Every time she laughed he felt like grinning from ear to ear. Her happiness was contagious.  
"_Take care of him. But don't you dare forget me._"

He agreed before changing the line, thinking of her last words. How could he forget her? Even when he tried to empty his head to concentrate fully on his homework, he'd see her face, her smile. His mind couldn't get rid of her, let alone forget her. He brought the phone back to his ear only to hear Shad singing idiotically. He suppressed his sigh while wondering why the hell he bothered to talk to him. He was bound to humiliate the blond again.  
"Would you mind stopping that? You sound like a tin can," he voiced out his annoyance, rolling his eyes. Was this guy a nerd or a lunatic?  
"_Ah, he returns,_" the navy blue-eyed boy said. "_Who's on the other line?_"  
"Alyssa," he didn't hold back his sigh and heard his friend whistle.  
"_Talk about timing! You want me to leave you alone, lover boy?_" the other teased, making Link lift from his chair, making it fall behind him. This time, Shad had truly gone too far.  
"Shut up!" he shouted, practically certain that the fact that every sound in the house had stopped was because his foster parents had heard him. "I might like her a bit more than a friend, but that doesn't mean I'm in love! Now hang up before I drop at your apartment and strangle you!"  
"_Fine, I'm letting you with the love of your life,_" his childhood friend stated calmly, not giving up the fight, but not partaking in it either.  
"She's not the love of my life!" he yelled, not caring his father dropped in and told him to lower the volume. He was pissed and ready to tear down anyone in his path.

Yet, although the silence that followed his outburst didn't calm him, it made him somewhat uneasy. Had the line just gone dead or was he imagining things? The answer was given when a female voice rose into the receiver, seeming suddenly nervous.  
"_Who's not the love of your life?_"  
He froze when he recognized the person speaking. No... Shad hadn't just... and he hadn't just... He flopped in his bed, growling in the pillow against the unfairness of it all. He could see his friend hanging at the end of a rope. However, although the imagery was appealing, it wasn't time to give into barbarity. There was another important matter to take care of and it was called Alyssa. He slowly sat up, feeling ashamed of his actions.  
"Sorry for that. Shad was being a freak again," he mumbled, pinching his nose before looking for his glasses. They were set near his homework, waiting for him to get back to work. He didn't get up to put them on, simply slumping against his bed while hoping this would end.  
"_Shad was making you mad again?_" Was it him or did she sound... amused? Really, had his friend initiated her into making fun of him? Oh please, someone, make it stop.

"Anyway," he spoke loudly, making it clear he didn't want to continue along that road. They were too many bumps and bruises for him to get and he had enough for today. "How went the essay?" This was the original reason she was calling him and he didn't want to divert from the subject any longer. Nevertheless, even though he had a good ear, he could decipher her incoherent mumble and had no other choice but to ask her to repeat.  
"_Everyone got their essay, but I didn't,_" she said nervously, making him sit again.  
"Did he loose it?" he asked, not understanding. Why would the teacher keep her paper? She had worked like a maniac on it, making something new out of... Oh no... don't tell him it was because of that... Half-expecting it, he listened to her answer with half his attention.  
"_When I asked, he simply stared blankly at me without saying a word. He resumed class and when I talked to him about it, he just said that I had to see him in his office the morning after the finals. I don't know what's going on,_" she responded in a tense tone. She might have no idea, but he had. Why hadn't he thought of that before starting the subject?  
"Want me to come along?" he questioned, knowing that she would need support through this. If he couldn't even think about asking her out, might as well act like a friend and hope for the best.  
"_Are you sure it won't bother you? You'll just be getting out of the finals and you'll need to relax,_" she stated, sounding insure. He forced himself to smile before answering, "Hey, we've worked on this together, right? If you're going down, I'm going down with you." He heard a gasp of happiness and a joyful tone reply to his comment, "_Thank you, Link! You don't know how much it means to me! You really are a friend!_"

For some reason, her happiness didn't motivate him and he let the phone go only minutes after saying goodbye. Friends... it had seemed so nice in the beginning. Why didn't it suffice know? Was Shad closer to reality than he thought? He looked at his phone before letting himself fall into the mattress, sighing. Maybe his friend was right, maybe he did want to go out with her and be more than a friend, but how could he? She had just heard him yell that someone wasn't the love of his life and probably thought of someone else than her, Shad wouldn't even bother helping and there was this wall of a brother that would protect her as if she was as fragile as porcelain. His road was blocked and he couldn't even drive along it without hitting a brick wall of sorts. His arm covered his aquamarine eyes before looking at the work that awaited him. He didn't feel in the best of moods, but still, he couldn't lag in his work. Putting on his glasses and grabbing his pen, he looked once again at the phone he had left on his bed. It was pointless to call her now, better get back to work.

**The Dmgirl: **Isn't this a situation we, at least, lived once? You hang up the phone or stop talking to someone to find out a minute later that you shouldn't have walked away and said exactly what was on your mind. Unfortunately, the human mind is twisted in its own devilish kind of way. See you next week!


	7. A

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ

A black shoe rubbed the vinyl floor as Link wondered what was taking so long. Looking at his watch once again, he sighed while leaning against the wall, cerulean eyes strained on the door of the office where Alyssa was. He had been there for an hour and nothing had happened. He was waiting, anxiety rising as the seconds ticked by. He straightened himself in front of the door, ready to get in and give the teacher his piece of mind. She had worked hours on end for that essay and he wasn't ready to let it go to waste. The idea was unheard of and the theory brand new, but it wasn't because of those reasons that the teacher had the right to throw it away. It was her ideas that were important, not if she agreed with the teacher's point of view or not.

His resolve melted when the door opened and the young lady stepped out, seeming defeated. Her ruby eyes were hidden underneath her violet hair and concern grabbed is gut forcefully.  
"Are you alright?" he voiced his worry while trying to get her attention. All his attempts were for naught as she hugged him, her arms passing around his torso and hands gripping his uniform's jacket. A surge of hatred made him fume, glaring at the closed door while cursing against the teacher's dogmatism. Still, it didn't stop his concern for the girl who was currently crying silently against his chest. It was only now that he realized that she was half a head shorter than him. He had always seen her taller than she was for she gave off determination accompanied with a joy that was so particularly hers. Without his consent, his arms surrounded her waist gently as he tried to comfort her. He heard her mumble incoherently against his jacket and had to make her repeat.  
"I got an A... an A+." Her words made his eyes widen in surprise.  
"What!?" he asked in disbelief. Why was she crying for then?

His mind stopped when her head lifted and he caught sight of the most beautiful smile he had seen as tears trailed down her cheeks out of happiness. Although his confusion was still present, he felt his lips try to curl upwards into a grin. Seeing his face torn between joy and disarray made her laugh softly and explain the situation clearly.  
"The teacher liked the theory! He even said he made a copy to send to the historians and see what they think of it! I had to mention your name, of course, and he said he wasn't surprised to see that it came from his two best students," she said before passing her arms from his torso to his neck as the young man stared at the door in front of him wide eyed. "I'm so happy!" she muttered against his shoulder while his mind reeled with the information he had just been given. A grin of disbelief combined with utter joy reached his face and he pulled her away for just a second.  
"You're serious?" he asked while half-shouting. The teacher probably knew that he was outside, waiting for the results.

His hopes went sky-high when she nodded, barely hiding her smile. He took her in his arms, making her twirl as he spun while shouting out his joy. It was almost as if he had forgotten he was with his friend, a girl that wasn't from his family. When he put her down, his dashing grin hadn't left his face and he held her tightly against him.  
"This is great! You worked so hard for that mark," he said, his sky blue eyes closing. "I can't believe it. Your name being stated as the discoverer of a new theory. People are going to be jealous!" he continued, his smile unwavering. Yet, hers began to fall as the memory of his words on the phone came back to mind. There was a girl who had caught his attention and, no matter how much Alyssa would try, she was his friend. She didn't understand why it mattered, but the more she thought of it, the more she felt a thorn pierce her heart.

He pulled out of the embrace when he felt her arms slip off his shoulders. His smile fell when he caught sight of her sad expression. Wasn't the fact that she had gotten a wonderful mark a reason for joy? Then why did it seem as if she was going to cry? His hands took her shoulders as his cerulean gaze swam in an ocean of concern.  
"Is something wrong?" he asked worryingly, hoping that he could help.  
"Everything is fine," she answered, faking a smile. She could see that the nerd didn't buy it, but let it pass nonetheless as she continued. "I have an A+ in my history essay, which counts for half the mark of the finals and the exams are over. What could one ask for more?" she questioned him and also herself as her head lowered. Why was it bothering her at this point? Why couldn't she just accept the fact that their were friends, good friends, great friends even?

He gulped silently, assembling his courage before asking the question that was burning his lips. It was now or never. She was giving him a golden opportunity and he couldn't let it slip away.  
"How about a celebration?" he inquired, his eyes shinning in hope. Her head lifted and he saw her ruby gaze become questioning. He smiled reassuringly, aquamarines disappearing beneath eyelids. "Nothing too big, not a party or something like that. I've got the rest of my competition to do and we have our summer time jobs coming up. Just a day in the city, you and me, having fun. What do you think?"  
How did he manage it? That she would never know as she hugged him again with a happiness he had just renewed. He heard her laugh at his next words, "Can I take that as a yes?"  
"Idiot," she whispered against his shoulder, hiding her smile.  
"Thank you for the compliment," he chuckled when her small insult reached his ears. Yet, he didn't foresee her next move as she backed up, grinning from ear to ear as her hands went to her chest.  
"And thanks for your help," she said sincerely. "I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have been able to do it without you. At least nothing this good. So, really, thank you. I owe you one."  
Her scarlet eyes closed before full lips met supple skin and cerulean eyes widened in surprise.

Aquamarines followed the retreating young lady, as her hands tied themselves behind her back, rubies not leaving the floor.  
"Thursday, eight in the morning in front of my house without the car. Don't be late," she stated, feeling her face burn. She couldn't care less if he was thinking of another girl. All that mattered was that he had asked to see her... alone. She turned around and took a deep breath before taking off, head high, as if it hadn't affected her. Yet, her hand landed on her lips as her eyes shone in happiness. The move had been daring, but maybe he wouldn't notice.

A tanned hand reached a cheek when the young woman disappeared around the corner before a cerulean gaze looked at the hand incredulously. Had she just done what he thought she did? A chuckle of disbelief passed his lips as a smile grew. His mind reeled with everything that had just happened. The mark she had just gotten, then his audacious attempt of asking her out without her noticing any changes, now this... a small kiss of thanks on his cheek. It didn't seem to affect her that much, but it had struck him like lightning. He didn't know to either to dance for joy or shout out his happiness. He recalled his last words and practically ran outside before sprinting to the gates where she was walking away to take the bus.  
"I won't!" he shouted out to her before seeing her turn, her hair following her movement. Her arm shot up and she waved at him, answering in the same tone, "You better not or I'll go without you!"  
He returned her gesture before turning around, heading home with a smile on his face. He knew that his parents and Shad would ask him about it, but he didn't care. He was going out Thursday with Alyssa, and that was all that mattered.


	8. A Day in the City

**The Dmgirl:** Well, since I'm not sure I'll be there tomorrow, I'm sending this chapter early along with an important message. From now on, the updates will be coming Saturday and I can't promise anything for not the upcoming Saturday, but the one after that. I am moving, and not anywhere, to Canada. It'll do one hell of a change and before I recuperate a working computer, it might take a while. So, for now, I say to all of you an "until next time".

Disclaimer: I don't, and will never own LoZ.

Ruby eyes were looking everywhere as a smile adorned full lips. A small gasp of joy passed them as the young woman knelt to gaze at a small plush toy cat. Her scarlet eyes shimmered in joy as her slim finger touched the glass of the window. Her grin softened when she saw the reflection of a young man standing behind her, hands in the pockets of his faded jeans, loose white shirt in which he floated in and sharp face that he had cleanly shaved with its dirty blond hair falling on his nape and over his sky blue eyes. If it weren't for his glasses, he would have made any girl swoon over him. But no, he was the nerd of Hyrule Castle Town High School and her friend with whom she was passing her entire day. She got up slowly, turning as she did so, until she could look at him directly, smiling. Yet, that grin faded when she saw him tense.  
"What's wrong?" she asked, tilting her head while his replayed the moment that had just occurred in front of him. Every movement she had made had been graceful, her light blue dress twirling around her as she had spun. His hand itched and his thumbs passing along his fingers nervously. He cursed against the scientists that said that this feeling was the addition of hormones and chemical reactions. Seriously, how could it only be that?  
"I'm fine," he answering, hoping that she would accept the lie.

Her crimson gaze didn't miss the beads of sweat rolling down his neck. She sighed, making sure they made eye contact before taking his hand, readjusting her handbag and putting her shopping bags in the same hand, before pulling him down the street. She heard him repeat in a shout that he was fine, but she didn't buy it. It was summer for goodness sake and he was still walking around in jeans and a shirt.  
"You're not okay, so don't even bother lying to me," she said, efficiently making him shut up until they got in front of a clothe store. His gaze went from surprised to stern.  
"I am not going in there. Not in a million years," he snapped, not moving his hand away from hers. On second thought, it might have been a wise decision as she began dragging him into the store.  
"It's not going to kill you. Come on," she replied. "Take it as my thank you gift for the essay."  
The boy rolled his eyes, sighing, but admitting defeat and letting her take him into the shop.

He immediately regretted it when they got out of the store. He could feel and see the girls' eyes looking at him as if he was a piece of meat. He hated that. He held too much respect to even think about looking at a woman like that and couldn't support when someone else did it.  
"What's the face?" Alyssa pointed out, earning herself a glare.  
"'Cause I don't like being stared at. That's why I never wear t-shirts," he growled, holding the clothing with his fist. He found himself lucky that she had taken something loose, approximately the same size than his shirt. He could still remember the embarrassment when she had taken the label of his shirt's collar, trying to know which size to buy. Her fingers had brushed against his spine, freezing him over. He hadn't dared to move until she had returned with a few t-shirts, causing him to start an argument than she had, unfortunately, won. So, in one of the three shopping bags she was carrying, was his white shirt along with a light green, a black and a blood red t-shirt, not counting the white one he was wearing.  
"You're a wimp," she stated, walking away. She turned three feet further, a dashing smile on her face. "By the way, from what I see, I think Shad was right."

His angry look dropped as he took in the information she had just given. Somehow, it felt flattering to hear this from her. He rushed to her side, grinning and thanking her as his hands returned to his pockets and she continued fluttering from shop to shop, buying books, accessories and clothes. At some moments, he wondered if he was truly needed while she rummaged through the shops as if searching for priceless treasures. However, it was always in those times that the young lady would turn to him, holding the object she was currently looking at while asking him with a sweet smile what he thought about it. Not resisting, he grinned in return and gave advice or simply voiced his acceptance or refusal. He even found himself in a dressing room, the girl trying on something before coming out and making a show out of nothing. More often than not, he burst into laughter as she acted like a superficial girl and wearing the most ridiculous outfits. Still, there was this one dress she tried on that couldn't help but stare at. He ended up buying it behind her back when she said she didn't have the money to buy such fancy clothing, causing her curiosity to go to its ultimate level as he got out of the shop holding a bag. He refused categorically to speak of the subject and she whined, making him chuckle.

She was still eying the bag when they sat down in a park to eat the lunch Link had bought. Taking a bite out of his sandwich, he looked at her with a smile.  
"What?" he asked, hoping that her attention would turn to him. Yet, she still stared at it.  
"What did you buy?" she retorted, looking like a six-year-old. The young man had to hold back his laughter at her attitude. She could be so serious sometimes, but when her curious nature showed itself, she acted like a child who was seeing something she liked so much.  
"It's a gift," he answered evasively, letting his eyes land on the bag. She scooted closer to him, her face millimeters from his. He felt the heat rise in his face and he wasn't sure how long he would resist. He prayed the goddesses to help him stay cool and confident through this.  
"For who?" she inquired, smiling. He wondered if she knew the effect she had on him. If she did, than she had a serious advantage and he could do nothing about it.  
"That's a secret," he said, grinning gently. Apparently, his prayers were actually working.  
"Can you show me?" she insisted, not giving up so easily.  
"I'll show you if you give me back my shirt along with the t-shirts you bought me," he responded, earning himself a pout.  
"What tells me you won't change back and you won't burn the t-shirts afterwards," she said, crossing her arms. He couldn't hold back a chuckle, this was too hilarious.  
"Alright, first, I don't change myself in public places, I don't like the attention. Don't make that face, it's true," he replied, raising his index. "Second, I'm not the type to burn gifts. Now, do you want to see it or not?" he questioned, and she made a defeated face.  
"Fine, here." She handed him the bag that held his clothing, looking away. He took the bag before taking the one next to him while getting up and holding it in front of her eyes as he stood behind her. He knew she'd kill him afterwards, but he didn't care.

"Here." She snatched the bag out of his hands as he said that word and he watched her with a relaxed smile as she looked into the bag and found the dress she hadn't bought earlier. She turned to him, an angry look in her eyes.  
"You said it was a gift," she snapped, the hatred only intensifying at the sight of his smile.  
"Did I mention to who?" he calmly commented, frustrating her further.  
"Why did you buy it?" she uttered, and he sat down, trying to calm her down.  
"You bought four t-shirts and I don't have the right to return the favor?" he asked while lying down his arms going behind his head. If he continued down this way he'd hit a roadblock, but it was worth a shot. He just wanted to see if he had done well.  
"Just say clearly that it shows my curves very well and that the fact that it leaves my back bare is pretty appealing." He shot up, looking at her eyes wide. Now that was unexpected.  
"What tells you that?" She grinned wildly, putting the bag with her stuff.  
"Just by the way you were looking at me when I came out with it. You might have a lot of respect for girls, but, let me tell you, in the end, you're still a man and a woman with my spirit can read through your reactions like a book. Your jaw almost dropped to the floor when you saw me in that dress, not to mention that your eyes were bulging out of their sockets," she stated calmly, as if it was all too evident. It was his turn to feel hot under the collar.  
"That's exaggerating," he growled, earning himself a dashing smile filled with feigned innocence.  
"Oh really?" He didn't know how she could do that. To turn such a conversation to her advantage and look like a siren, she must have made a pact with the evil forces of the world.

However, she was looked less proud while they walked in an empty street, the young man staring ahead to find the place they were headed to.  
"You know, I'm not sure I agree with this anymore," she managed to say, earning herself a high gaze from the nerd. He chuckled, not letting the opportunity run away.  
"You said yes this morning and added that, not matter what, you wouldn't go back on your word. We did what you wanted this morning, now it's my turn," he stated, making her glare at him. Yet, she couldn't add anything. She had agreed to this, and, even though she was having second thoughts about it, she couldn't back down. He had followed her as she went through her shopping spree, and showing him a part of her she was sure he knew of, but hadn't witnessed. Now it was her turn to discover something new about the young man.

His grin grew and he turned to knock at a door. He felt a hand slip in his and he looked at the young lady whose eyes shone in slight fear. He squeezed it before opening the door, making the many faces in the room turn to look at them. The nerd simply lifted his hand, shouting at the top of his lungs, "Toki is in the house!"  
All the faces illuminated with a smile and many people of the room began to gather around them, shaking hands with the blond while sharing a small greeting and presenting Alyssa to the others while freeing her hand from his kind grip. When the commotion came to an end, she turned to him, wondering what exactly was this place.  
"I have an online game at home and I'm part of a community. The meetings are monthly, but that's only for the people who live in the city. Once a year, the people of the community in the country meet and we usually have a cam that permits us to talk to the others outside. But don't worry, this is only a monthly meeting, so there's not everyone here. Usually, we have to get a bigger place," he said, smiling at the startled gaze upon her face. She should have known that it would be something of the sort, but it was still surprising to actually see it.  
"Are you the funder?" she asked, her curiosity peaking as her eyes left the young man to gaze at the people here. There were people of all ages, from middle elementary school students to aged women and men. Many of them were similar to the boy, nerds of their classes.  
"No, I'm more of a second lieutenant. I take care things when the funder and the real lieutenant aren't there. But, most of the time, I'm put to second base, helping the members like I can. They do a better job than I'll ever do," he answer, his gaze traveling the room in search of someone.  
"Who's the funder then?" she inquired, still unsatisfied.

"I am," the voice of a young girl said, and Alyssa had to lower her eyes to see a girl in green short along with a green t-shirt. Her emerald eyes and hair complemented the eccentric style, and she looked no older than twelve. Her hand shot out for the young woman to shake. "Saria, at your service," she greeted with a wide grin.  
"Alyssa, pleased to meet you," the purple-haired lady answered before the emerald-eyed girl turned to Link, her smile turning into a frown. Apparently, the boy had done something wrong.  
"You said you'd be connected Monday morning, what the hell happened?" Link's arm went behind his head, rubbing it nervously as she recalled what had happened Monday. They had went to get her essay. He had set aside his projects for the day to come along with her?  
"I'm really sorry, but I had to help a friend. The person was pretty nervous, I just couldn't let it pass. Reality comes before gaming," he responded, grinning. Saria sighed, but accepted it and the young man excused himself before making his way through the room, pulling out a notebook and speaking to people before taking down things.

Scarlet eyes followed him around the room before the young girl next to Alyssa cleared her throat, catching her attention.  
"I guess you were the friend in need?" she inquired, her eyebrow lifting.  
"He helped me out for an essay that my teacher didn't give back before Monday. I was worried and he proposed to accompany me. He never made any allusion to the fact that he had something planed, just saying that we worked on it together and that, in no way, he'd let me sink alone," the young woman answered, suddenly not comprehending Link's actions. Sure they had worked together on the paper, but it was her homework in the end. He could have told himself that it was none of his business and carried on normally with his day.  
"He must really care for you, then," the celadon-eyed girl sighed, crossing her arms.  
"What?" she nearly shouted, feeling her hopes rise when Saria turned to her with a smile.  
"Link is pretty shy when it comes to tell his emotions. Took me a month to realize that he cared for me like a sister. I'm not sure you've done that before, but look beyond the words, Alyssa. With him, you're bound to see something you were sure it wasn't there," she said, walking away.


	9. The Kiss of Return

**The Dmgirl:** I'm so sorry! I'm so late! Here, the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ.

They left the meeting that had turned into a somewhat of party after Saria had put on the music. The young lady had been solicited for a dance on every side, passing from partner to partner as they made rounds. She even had lost sight of Link at a moment for she was having so much fun that she forgot the rest. That was until she landed against him rather violently and scarlet eyes lifted to meet amused cerulean before his hand took hers and he made her spin, joining the round that was taking place. She could still remember the whisper he had slipped in her ear as they danced, saying that it was long since the last time he had even dared dancing and that he had two left feet. She had laughed it off, not believing him for a second. Now outside, she could breathe a bit as they walked through the city, going to the bus stop that would take her home. With her living in the suburbs and him in the middle of the city, they had a pretty long distance apart. Yet, it was justified as the young man lived in a dojo as her family was rather high-middle class. Both were laughing lightly as they reached the stop. She had never thought they were so close from the crowded roads for the one they had come from was rather empty.

She sat on the bench while Link stood, breathing deeply while trying to relax.  
"That was fun," she pointed out, smiling to him.  
"Would be hard to say you didn't like it by the way you kept grinning from ear to ear and laugh your butt off every time I tripped over myself," he stated, putting his hands in his pockets.  
"Well, seeing that you're pretty skilled at school and in kendo, I thought you'd be good in dancing," she said while rocking on the bench.  
"Hey. I have my flaws," he snapped, earning himself a giggle.  
"True, you can't be good in every domain," she sighed, looking if the bus was arriving. "Link?"

The young man turned to her, wondering what was wrong. They had passed an excellent time together and it seemed as if everything was going well. Had a wheel jammed into the perfectly oiled machine? She was fiddling with her hands, her fingers gripping her dress before releasing it. Sky blue met doubting scarlet as she bit her bottom lip nervously. His mind boggled as he tried to find out what was going on. He wasn't even sure if something was wrong anymore.  
"It's almost night and, well, I don't think my parents would agree if I walked home alone," she stammered, trying to calm down. "Could you..."  
"Accompany you home?" he cut her off while having the impression that her tension was passing onto him. However, he wasn't certain that it was for the same reasons. She was probably afraid of being victim of an aggression, hence why she was asking his presence. But, even if he knew that, whatever happened, he would be respectful, he hadn't planned the following events and he had no idea where this would lead. The choice was there, to take her home, or let her go alone without protection. Aquamarines gazed at the floor as if it held the answer. The screeching of brakes against tires made his head shoot up just in time to see the young woman enter the bus and the doors begin closing as she paid for her travel. It was now or never.

Alyssa sat, her light blue summer dress ruffling and her eyes staring at the street which kept emptying itself as the sun set in the horizon, painting the sky in orange. Guess this was it. It was the end of their day. She smiled as she recalled the nice moments, but something felt amiss. Maybe the kiss she had given him hadn't been enough. Maybe he didn't feel the same way after all. She had hoped that it wasn't so, that he would turn and realize that she liked his presence, but, apparently, she had fooled herself, taking herself for an idiot.

A hand gently laid itself on her bare arm and scarlet eyes raised to meet cerulean. The young man winked, cutting off all thoughts in her mind.  
"You didn't think I'd leave you alone now, did you?" he chuckled before seeing her eyes widen and shimmer in happiness. So he hadn't made the wrong choice. He sat next to her, his satisfaction only showing his calm smile that she returned with a beautiful grin.  
"Thank you for coming with me," she said joyfully, her hopes rising again. It was in these moments she hated being a girl. No matter how hard she'd try to hold them down, they always flew out of her hands, going up in the least expected moments.  
"Hey, it just wouldn't be right for a man to let a lady get home without any protection, even though it's reduced to its minimum," he replied, his smile unwavering. "Besides, I don't think your brother would appreciate the fact that I left you get home alone."  
Her index came to her chin as her expression became thoughtful. "That's not completely false," she voiced, eyes strained to the bus' roof. He slouched a bit, looking at the rest of the people in the bus.  
"One thing's for sure, I'm not going unnoticed," he stated while his sky blue eyes turned to look at the road ahead before leaning against the young woman. "I guess I don't fit in the high-society."

Ruby eyes looked behind to realize that everyone in the bus was rather well groomed. Even her in her summer dress, she fitted in the circle, if she could call it so, as her hair was kept clean and she held the standards of these people. The young man was far from blending in for, even though his t-shirt was new, his loose faded jeans and his messy hair were a sign that he wasn't from where they were. Silently wishing that no one would make an ungracious comment to her friend, she counted the minutes until they arrived. Nevertheless, the travel wasn't calm, for a pompous young man got on a stop right after she had sent her prayer to the goddesses. Delivering one scandalous comment after another, saying that buses shouldn't allow such filth to enter them, it didn't take long before Alyssa got up, excusing herself for Link to let her pass, and slapped the obnoxious man, reminding him that he should be more careful with the choices of his words. Upon recognizing the young lady, he stopped, knowing that if he threatened her, his chances of being well seen were nil. It was only in these moments that the girl would thank her parents for having such a renown, else she would have been done for. She sat next to the blond who whistled quietly.  
"Such authority," he complimented, making her cheeks rosy.  
"Mom once told me that, even though the "class" isn't the same, the human nature doesn't change, only the methods. Where one uses his fists, the other will use offending words. Nevertheless, the results are the same. Either way, someone gets hurt," she said, shaking the hand with which she had slapped the man. "Filth... He should look at himself before even thinking he's worth more than you." Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the board showing the next stop. "We're here!"

The young woman left the bus, closely followed by the nerd who didn't know how to take what she had said. Was it something she meant or simply something she would have said in any condition? When they took off in her house's direction, he didn't waste any time.  
"What you said in the bus..." he began, staring at her purple hair as she walked in front of him.  
"I meant every single word of it," she cut him off, lifting her hand before turning in his direction. "You're worth much more than that guy. You have respect for anyone and anything that surrounds you and you manage to see more than what can be seen with one's eyes."  
Her smile froze him in place, holding something that he hadn't noticed before. His cheeks burned in embarrassment while his hand went behind his head, rubbing it as he laughed nervously.  
"Well, I'm not that good," he stammered, trying to brush off the compliment as she started walking.  
"Really? Prove me the contrary," she asked, stopping and spinning around, her bags hitting her knees. Damn, how was he supposed to do that? Might as well revert to old methods...

"For one, I'm pretty stubborn," he stated, attempting to find a way out.  
"You always have the right arguments to prove your points and, though your general idea stays the same, you can bend the corners," she countered, and he felt sweat began to form.  
"I can be rough and possessive," he continued, hoping that it would help.  
"But you know that you own nothing, not even your own person sometimes for it is ever changing."  
His air-supply was cut as she said those words that he knew were true. He was running out of ideas. What to say when everything he pronounced was bounced off and lost? Damn... he couldn't think straight. Not with her standing there as the moonlight hit her, giving her a cool halo. He hated being a man, he truly did. Wait... a man... that's it!  
"Last but not least, I'm a guy. And, like any boy of my age, there is the pull to the instincts of nature that can be rather dangerous. Also, I have an ego that has problems diminishing, which is why I always give reasons to the way I act. As such, I can be horrible for justified reasons," he voiced with finally. To her giggles, he was sure he had won the spar as she came closer to him.  
"I can't argue with that," she laughed before handing him one of her bags and slipping her arm into the hole his own made with his body while his hand was in his pocket. "Now take me home, you horrifying man."

Both burst into laughter at the hilarity of her words and they began walking again, not taking notice of the position they were in while Alyssa began to speak of the stars. The young man showed once again his knowledge, trying to localize the constellations for her to see. Of course, it felt flattering to know all this, but the amazement on her face was worth much more than what he was showing. Yet, before they knew it, they had reached the front porch of her house and they were standing in the dim light of the entrance. She took back her bag, laying the three by the door before turning to him. It was already over? She could hardly believe it.  
"Well, I guess it's until next time, then," she said, looking at the wooden porch underneath her feet.  
"I guess so," he shrugged, not feeling like leaving just yet. If he went home now, this day would be incomplete. Something would be forgotten and it just wouldn't be the same without it.  
"Thank you for today. I had a lot of fun this afternoon," she said, her fiery red eyes meeting sky blue ones. He smiled calmly, not wanting to ruin the moment.  
"It wasn't half as fun as when you dragged me into that store," he replied, chuckling lightly. "I never thought that, one day, someone would get me to wear a t-shirt, even less a girl."

He stopped as she grasped the rim of his glasses, slowly pulling them off. Not opposing any resistance, he closed his eyes as she took his spectacles away. Cerulean eyes opened, shinning of a new light. Her ruby gaze left his for the glasses before she held them against her delicately, as if they were a priceless treasure.  
"Forgive me," she whispered, finding no other words to say. His hands reached for hers, taking them gently. Her fiery gaze rose to see him shake his head while smiling softly.  
"It's okay," he breathed, afraid of breaking whatever was surrounding them. "I don't need them right now, anyway." He didn't lie, he didn't need his eyeglasses to see her as she shyly lowered her gaze, her amethyst hair shimmering softly in a cool light.  
"Really, thank you," she repeated in the same tone. "Thank you for everything."

Her right hand slipped from his hold and lifted to come in contact with his cheek as her head rose and her lips met tanned skin. Aquamarine didn't widen this time, half-expecting this to occur. His left hand rose to reach her right one, grasping it gently as glistening cerulean disappeared beneath eyelids while his head slowly turned for his lips to met hers. This was what this day had been missing, and now it was here. He had found it and wouldn't let it go until he had enough.

Scarlet eyes snapped open as her right arm landed gently on Link's shoulder and his own surrounded her waist, holding her protectively. His lips pressed softly against hers, conveying his overwhelming emotions in which she couldn't help but drown in. Falling in the sweet surrender he was sending her in, her eyes slowly closed as her left arm joined the other while still holding his glasses. A muffled moan erupted from his throat as he began to tighten the embrace.

However, they never got any further as the entrance door opened, the hinges squeaking. The pair scrambled out of each others hold, gazes on the floor and faces burning in shame. The young woman dared an eye to see her brother standing there, arms crossed and looking disapproving. She felt herself shorten under his stern gaze as he spoke, knowing that either wouldn't make a move.  
"I knew something was happening between you two."  
His piercing eyes landed on the young man who froze over, all too nervous. The tug on his shirt's sleeve made him look at his younger sister who had a pleading gaze.  
"Don't tell the parents, please," she voiced, as tense as the blond standing on the porch.  
"Tell them what?" he asked coolly. "When was the last time you brought someone over before him, Alyssa? A man, nonetheless."  
Link watched the gaze of the young woman lower from the corner of his eyes. His fists clenched, knuckles turning white before Kafei's voice rose.  
"Don't you get all too excited, Link. I might not look like it, but I can knock the living daylights out of you. Don't get rilled up when you don't know the story." He turned to his sister. "Now, mom's at the window, she saw everything. You better go clear things up. I'll be taking him home."


	10. Drive Home

Sky blue eyes stared through the passenger window, all too afraid to look at the driver, Alyssa's brother. However, the man still spoke.  
"I'm sure you're wondering what happened earlier, so I'll be telling you. It's been two years since Alyssa invited a guy at home, even to work with. So, when I saw you at our place, sitting in living room and helping her out, I knew something was going on."  
The boy turned to look at the purple-haired man, eyes wide. He was the first guy she invited at her place in two years? What had happened to make it so?  
"For the details, you'll have to ask her. She's my sister, but I'm not the one to tell a secret. I guess that's why I'm doing so well in following my father's footsteps. And you, what are you planning on doing? Archaeologist, historian, History teacher?"  
"My foster family wants me to go in science, so I don't really have a choice," he said, leaning his chin in his hand, looking outside. He didn't feel fright anymore in Kafei's presence. Strange, when, seconds ago, he had frozen in place when the man had merely stared at him.  
"You always have a choice, Link, even though it seems like you don't. You had the choice to get involved with my sister or not. You did, and now this is the consequence of your action. You kissed her. Now, you're being given another choice today. Will you continue along that line or will you say that it was a mistake and retract yourself? Either way, you'll have to assume the consequences, no matter how harsh they can be."

The young man looked at the other, jaw slipping off his palm. This person... his words made sense, too much sense to be ignored. A calm smile curled his lips upwards as his eyes closed.  
"Choices, eh? And they say I'm a nerd," he chuckled.  
"That's a lesson only life can teach. I have learned it from a friend of mine when I was around your age. I thought it would be good for you to know," the other said, red eyes not leaving the road.  
"It is. Before I do a mistake and regret it," he thought aloud before sighing, "Life so much more complicated than it looks."  
"That's something weird to say coming from a future scientist," stated Kafei, surprising Link who had spoken softly. "You know, when I still studied math, I liked comparing life to an equation."  
"Pretty darn long equation if you want my advice," the boy replied.  
"If you picture it entirely, yes. But if you only take one part of it, the equation simply itself to two variables. I liked to call them "y" and "n"," the man commented while taking a turn.  
"Why those two letters and not others?" Link asked, suddenly curious.  
"Because of the two basic choices, "yes" and "no"," Kafei answered before coming to a stop. "So this is the place? Rather nice for something in the city center."

"It's a dojo. It's supposed to reflect the personality of the one who owns it and it does," the nerd said while getting out of the car. Nevertheless, he turned before closing the door, looking at Alyssa's brother in the eyes, something he wouldn't have dared moments ago. "By the way, my choice is already made. I'm going to see her again and there's nothing you can do to stop me."  
"I know that. Your choice was made clear the moment you tried to defend her from me and I'm pretty sure you took it earlier than that, most probably while you were still kissing her. I won't stop you from seeing her, on the contrary. I am certain that you're the only one who can do anything for her. I'm only going to ask one thing that you already know," the brother commented, raising his hand from the stirring wheel.  
"Whenever you're not around, I'll have to protect her. I'm responsible if anything happens to her while she's supposed to be with me," the young man finished, earning himself a smile from Kafei.  
"You got that right, kid. Don't mess it up. Until next time," the man said before driving off under the sky blue eyes of the blond. When he entered, he was immediately assaulted by his foster mother who was voicing out her worries of the day. Setting aside his thinking mind, he shared with his adoptive family the day he had passed, even showing the clothes Alyssa had bought. When his father asked if he had invited the young lady to the finals on the Tuesday of next week, the boy rushed to the phone, dialing her number and calling her up. With everything that had happened, he had completely forgotten to do that.

**The Dmgirl:** And another chapter that's late. Sorry about that, but work has just started and it's taking all my time.


	11. Kendo

White pristine walls echoed the heavy breaths of the young man, making them deafening to his ears. Every time before a match, it was always like this. He had to wait while his nerves burnt in anticipation accompanied by fear, fear of failing and dishonoring the family that had so kindly adopted him. He couldn't let himself do that, not when honor was the most important element of a dojo. If one were to lose, it was the teacher that went down, along with the renown he had held until then. Footsteps came closer before the door opened, revealing a man with brown hair and chocolate eyes who came to the boy, laying a hand on the thick clothing covering his shoulder.  
"How are you, Link?" Sky blue eyes gazed at the person in front of him before he smiled nervously.  
"Like every time I have a final," he stuttered, feeling stressed out. He avoided shaking, but he couldn't calm the tension and relieve the pressure on his shoulder. It was always in those moments that he demanded himself what he was doing there, why he was wearing this outfit when he could have declined the offer and let someone else take care of it. But he knew the answer already. He was here because his family counted on him and that he would never have let anyone else do this.  
"Calm down, son. Everything will go just fine," the man replied, giving the nerd a reassuring smile to which he hardly believed. His name boomed out of the speakers and Link took his helmet before sliding it on, letting his foster father adjust it. Here went hoping.

"What are they wearing?" a female voice asked to the young man beside her, ruby eyes looking at the two kendokas taking place. For a moment, she saw a flash of cerulean behind the wire netting of a helmet. The young lady smiled softly and waved a bit, not expecting an answer.  
"That, dear Alyssa, is a bogu. It is the armor that protects the kendoka. It's made in four parts, the men, which is the helmet they wear and the kote that are the gauntlets. As for the body, it is protected by the do and the tare. Under that, they wear a jacket accompanied by a hakama," he answered as the referee signaled the beginning of the match and the two opponents crouched before starting to deliver the first blows. "Their weapon is called a shinai and the shouts they make are kiais. They have a spiritual meaning."  
"Seems rather complicated," she stated, holding her hands to her chest as she gazed at the match.  
"Bah, Link says it's simple when you do it. But, still, when you look at everything behind it..." the boy trailed of while readjusting his glasses. "So he invited you after all?"  
"Yes, he did. I was surprised when I got the call right after our day together." He looked at her suspiciously before voicing, "Link never told me he saw you all day."  
Yet, he knew that she wasn't listening anymore when he heard her gasp. The boy sighed, finally getting his attention on the match where his friend was taking a significant lead. Might as well watch when the young woman seemed so taken by the nerd's actions.

The young man took off his helmet, shaking his matted dirty blond hair and taking a towel to wipe his face from the accumulated sweat. After taking off the bogu, he sat for a moment, thinking of his victory and the pride he had seen in his adoptive father's eyes. It was worth it, he knew, to fight for honor. But, today, he felt as if this reason hadn't been the only one he had battled for. He didn't lose more time on it when ruby eyes appeared before him. He knew that she had something to do with it. Yet, admitting it felt like acknowledging that something had happened between them, something beyond his comprehension and he was far from wanting that.  
"Well, aren't you a sight of sore eyes!" a male voice said that he recognized immediately. There was only him to enter the changing room before he had finished dressing himself.  
"Shut up, Shad," he snapped while buttoning his shirt, not even looking in the other's direction.  
"When was the last time I saw you fight?" asked his childhood friend as he slipped his glasses on.  
"Almost four years, why?" Sky blue eyes looked at laughing sapphires. The boy immediately knew that something was going on, even if the brown-haired man was holding a pretty casual discussion.  
"What are hiding from me?" he growled, expecting resistance. His friend simply lifted his hands.  
"Let's say Alyssa's outside, talking with your dad," he stated and the young man rushed out of the changing room, afraid of what his foster father would say to the young lady.

The giggles he heard lead him directly to the talking pair, the girl laughing as the man in front of her made grand gestures to emphasize his words. The cerulean-eyed boy took a step forward, wanting to stop the humiliation. Scarlet and copper eyes turned to the young man and his foster father smiled broadly before taking the nerd by the shoulder, dragging him to where the duo was and into the conversation.  
"Link, I was just talking about you to your friend here! She's a very nice girl, you know that?" his dad commented, making her blush. "Anyway, like I was saying, if he continues like that, he'll make the international competitions next year. Can you imagine? I never thought we'd be able to reach that level one day," the man continued, to which the boy grinned shyly, feeling awkward.  
She giggled a bit, somewhat happy that his father hadn't pushed the button too far for her, before speaking happily, "Link sure is able to defend himself, Mister Sentou."  
"Oh please, Alyssa, call me Anton. And you were saying something about visiting." The man let his adoptive son go and pulled out a visit card that she took. "Here, if ever you want to see what kendo is about, drop by anytime." He turned to Link. "You put everything in its place?"  
"As usual, dad. Why do you think I'd change my habits?" the young man asked while smiling. The man didn't answer, just left without a word.

"Whatever he said wasn't true," the boy blurted out, throwing his hands up to calm down the tension. He only received a giggle before the young lady looked at him gently, a hint of laughter glinting in her eyes. What was he imagining?  
"So you didn't win the junior tournament at ten?" she inquired, watching the boy cross his arms.  
"What did he say exactly?" The young woman smiled gently, eyes softening.  
"He was actually making great praises about you. Well, he didn't miss detailing every miss and bad trips you've done, but that's part of the sport, isn't it?" she asked, making a imperceptible step towards him. He grinned, putting his hands in his pockets.  
"It is," he affirmed, nodding slightly.  
"You know... Anton is thinking of actually leaving the dojo to you when he retires," she replied, making the young man sigh as he looked behind him.  
"I know. And I'm pretty sure he won't be happy when I refuse," he stated and the girl's eyes went wide in shock. He would refuse such an offer?  
"Why?" she voiced out, not understanding. "You're good at kendo and you'd make a excellent teacher..." she began before being cut off by Link's determined tone.  
"I talked to your brother when he took me home. He told me that, even though we have some problems seeing it, our lives are made by our choices. I intend following that line." He turned back to her with a smile. "From now on, I'll do what I want to do, starting with school. I'm going to become something I always wanted to become, an archaeologist."

He hadn't noticed that she had gotten closer until her lips touched his, however briefly. The young man's eyes went wide, as he had not been waiting such a bold action from the girl standing in front of him. Yet, it seemed justified. No one was around and it had been days since the two had seen each other. His gaze softened as a calm smile took birth while the blush on her cheeks began to take the exact color of her eyes. Letting his hands land on her shoulders as her hands joined on her chest, he chuckled, "Nervous?"  
She didn't voice her answer, simply nodding in approval before continuing on her daring move, planting her lips on his, ruby eyes closed gently. The moment she began to draw back again, he held her into place by winding his arms around her waist, stopping her from fleeing. He parted, eyes half-lidded, almost lost into the emotion.  
"Please, don't go away," he whispered before meeting once again with her lips. He didn't know why or what took him to say that, but it suddenly seemed necessary for her to know. Aquamarines closed as he left the world surrounding them to give into his own feelings.

"Well, isn't that nice!" a male voice cut them right in the middle while the young lady was slowly moving her arms to wrap them around his neck. The two parted quickly, the moment oddly looking like the one when Kafei had busted on them. But, this time, it was Shad, Link's childhood friend, that was standing there, arms crossed and a huge smile on his face. "When did you intended telling me that you asked her out?" he inquired, not quite expecting the reaction they gave. The pair looked at each other for a moment and, blushing furiously, turned away as if they hadn't realized up to now what had been going on. Nevertheless, Link answered, albeit a bit nervous.  
"I didn't ask her out. It just... sort of..." he stammered, searching for the answer while looking at the young lady who kept staring at the floor, her right foot tracing the floor and her hands behind her back. The two of them, they looked like kids.  
"Happened," Alyssa finished, not daring to look up at the brown-haired boy who was seriously demanding himself if their words were true. It seriously seemed as if it wasn't their first time kissing, like they had already been caught once.  
"This isn't the first time this happens, isn't it?" he asked sharply, already knowing their answer. He watched the young woman try to make herself smaller as if she wanted to disappear and his friend wasn't fairing any better. Still, it was he who answered, "Last Thursday, we passed the day together and, well, her brother caught us."

Shad stayed silent for a moment and the couple didn't look to see his features turn into a gentle smile as he shook his head. Those two, they were really something to watch. Deciding to calm down the atmosphere, he took both of them by the shoulders and said aloud, "I'm proud of you two! You finally told each other the truth!" Although his friend didn't move, Alyssa turned to him to stare like he had grown a second head. "Yes, girl. I knew you had feelings for him. I'm not blind and I read too much about psychology not to notice," he stated, grinning from ear to ear while Link unfroze, making his head land in his hand. "What? I'm a lost cause?" the sapphire-eyed boy inquired and it was responded by a muffled sigh, "Yes, Shad. You _are_ a lost cause."  
He freed both of them by throwing his hands up and replying, "Oh well, too bad." He then looked at them both, a curious glint in his eyes. "Now, are you resuming that make out session or do I have to surprise you each time?"

The blond simply turned, hands clenching into a position as if he was ready to strangle to young man, before he heard his foster father call him up for help. He tensed for a moment, torn between making his friend suffer or walking away, until he gave off a long sigh, abandoning the thought of chocking the brown-haired man.  
"Don't think this is over," he said to Shad while heading towards the changing rooms. The boy took a ridiculous fighting position, moving his fist in a circular motion while replying, "Bring it on!"  
However the cerulean-eyed man didn't turn to look at him. He would have probably knocked him dead on the floor. Shad shook his head while dropping the act, knowing that, behind that muscular exterior was a person who would never hurt a fly. When navy blue eyes caught sight of the young woman still standing next to him who was looking in the direction the young man had left, he gave out a sigh, "If I'd knew I'd be coming back to see my friend with such a girl..." He shook his head before letting it land in his hand and raising it again, a smile on his face.

The young lady turned to him and saw that, although Shad was wearing a smile, his eyes were torn between happiness and despair.  
"Shad?" she voiced worryingly, not certain of what to do. It was the first time that she noticed him like this and couldn't help but feel concern. "Shad, are you okay? Is there anything I can do for you?" she questioned, not thinking he would answer so quickly.  
"Yes, there is," he said, crossing his arms and nodding. "I think you're the only one who's able to do something." His voice sounded cracked, like tears were coming to his eyes. Yet, they were dry, making her wonder even more what was going on. Where was the always cheerful Shad she knew? She had never seen him like this, much less over something that could seem trivial. He took her arm gently, not wanting to hurt or scare her, simply to catch fully her attention before he started pulling her out. The young woman didn't shout, rather saying, "Where are you taking me?"  
"Out, I need to talk to you," he answered. "It's only a friend thing, don't worry."

**The Dmgirl:** Thanks to Walruss, my first reviewer for this story. I'm glad you like it. Until the next chapter!


	12. Brotherly Bond

**The Dmgirl: **I am truly sorry that the chapters are being delayed, but between work, renovating the house and other odd things, I have rarely the time to connect myself. I hope you guys aren't angry at me and I'll update as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ.

Scarlet eyes looked around at the crowded stand before falling upon the lanky man next to her while he took a sip of his soft drink. Link's friend had pulled her out of the place where the competition had been held to take her here. He freed his straw and began playing with it.  
"You must wonder why I drag you out of there, eh?" he asked and she nodded. "It's 'cause I don't want Link to be there. He'd cut me off the moment I'd start talking about it."  
"Is it that bad?" she inquired. Yet, it was as if he hadn't heard her when he turned to look at her, eyes serious. She had truly never seen him this way before.  
"How much do you know about Link? Tell me," he pressed her and she looked at him wide eyed. What was this suddenly? Why was he acting this way?  
"Well, He's the school's nerd, a kendoka, short-sighted and an orphan," she stated the big lines, not wanting to bother more than with what's absolutely necessary.  
"In short, you don't know anything about him," the young man said, gazing at his drink. "At least, nothing serious." He sighed, cursing against his friend for being like he was. If only...  
"Shad?" Her questioning tone made him raise his head. She seemed uncomfortable and stressed out.

"I'm sorry if I'm scaring you, but you need to know what I'm about to tell you. Link won't even think about telling you this, afraid of putting too much pressure on your shoulders. I knew him before he became like this, and, even though we're both nerds, it took me months to get to know him properly. He doesn't open his doors to everyone, much less to the people he cares about. He never wants to hurt anyone and he doesn't want to burden them either. Of all the people I know, and, believe me, I've seen my share, Link is the most serious, but also the most introvert person I've met." He stopped, taking a sip. Why was he telling her this? Most probably because she was the first person that Link was really getting involved with in years. Although he had the impression that he was taking things a little too at heart, it seemed necessary for this to be taken in account. "I'm sure you've noticed that Link is always cautious in his choice of words?" he asked, hopping for an approval. She stared at him with curiosity, but nodded nonetheless. That was all he needed to go on with his explanation. Even to most simplest of details had sometimes long stories behind them.

"Now, I'm not really sure I should tell you this, but I think you've got the right to know exactly who you're with. Maybe I'm doing this a little too soon, maybe I should wait 'till you're in a steady relationship with him, but I can't. Link has taken a huge blow once and I don't intend for it to happen again. So, might as well know if you're in it for good and that you won't break his heart," he said, staring ahead, not daring a look at her. He didn't feel guilty, but talking about someone's life while the concerned person wasn't there seemed always... intrusive.  
"You must have been through a lot together to be so close," the young lady replied, catching his attention. He smiled calmly finally starting to relax somewhat.  
"Yeah, we have," he answered while twirling his straw. "And I blame myself sometimes for it."  
"If you think you should tell me, then please do. I wouldn't want to end hurting him because there was something I didn't know," she went on, persuading him to continue.

"Well, I'll spare you the details of an ordinary nerd's life and of an orphan. Four eyes, the normal beating a kid of his type receives and the times he went into the principal's office to solve problems like that. All the trouble that could come from being who he was, he had. Yet, everything that happened, he didn't give a damn. He was much more interested in the books that were in the library than going in the schoolyard. That's how I met him, while searching for a book for which he kindly helped me to find. He had already read it, just like the half of the library's contents. I was intrigued by the fact that, even though his soft tone and his gentleness, his face stayed frozen into a neutral position. It took me days to finally get to have a normal conversation with him, and that was before it happened," he stated, playing with his drink as the images came back to him. A boy of six years old, sitting in a chair, nose in a book, that was the image he'd always keep of his first meeting with Link.

"Two years went by like that, and, like any boy of that age, he experienced his first flirts. His first love was a girl named Marin, which was the most popular girl at school. At the time, he didn't have the same foster family, but still, he defended her with all he got and helped her whenever he could. Meanwhile, I tried helping him on boosting his confidence to tell her how she felt. After all, even though Link wasn't the most popular guy around, with all the help he'd given her, she was going to be kind. However..." Shad came to a stop, swallowing uneasily. Darn... She had to know! Alyssa just had to know before something happened to his friend and it was beyond repair. "It was the contrary that happened. She turned him down and squashed him with insults, telling him that he was a jerk for even believing. And the moment he got out of school, just like it wasn't enough, he was beaten up by her current boyfriend for a lie she had told about him. I retrieved him in a horrible state. He didn't talk to me while I took him home, his eyes blank of any emotion. It wasn't until he was passing the door of his house that he turned to me with a smile, saying that it was so much for trying. I knew that it wouldn't be the same after and was slowly confirmed. Although we still talked like we used to, with the people he helped, he kept his distances. When he changed family, that was when I realized that he would truly never be the same, no matter how much I tried to revert the situation to how it was. When I left to study in Labrynna, I was afraid of letting him go. We kept contact and everything was going well until your name came up. It was "I met this girl", "you should meet her, she's very nice" and "I really like being with her". I just knew that I had to come back before something got out of hands," he said before throwing away his drink. He felt a hand take his and navy blue met scarlet red.

"He's like a brother to you, isn't he?" His eyes widened in surprise before softening and a smile appeared on his face. She understood easily and didn't bother with pretty words, not like a few others he knew.  
"Yes, ever since I've shared everything with him," he confessed, closing his eyes. "I don't want to see him hurt again. It's not that I don't trust you, Alyssa, but his life is such a mess that I don't..."  
"Then please forgive me Shad, but I can't say that I won't hurt him, 'cause I will, one day or another," she cut him off, gaining herself a stare. "I don't know how, why, when or where, but it will happen one day or another. All I can say is that I will stay myself and I won't lie to him."  
He let his other hand land on hers and smiled. This girl... she was natural, not hiding behind images she built herself to look good or anything else. Maybe she had a chance to get to know Link better.  
"You really are a wonderful person, Alyssa. I'm not going to lie, I was scared the first time I met you, for I thought that you were just like Marin. But you're not and now I can see it. You're the type of girl that I'd usually give my life to without a thought. I'll be leaving Link in your caring hands."

"Shad, if you don't mind, get your hands off her," a growling male voice made the pair turn and see an irritated Link who had crossed his arms in annoyance. The brown-haired man freed her hand immediately before walking over to the young man and beginning his teasing. Ruby eyes looked impassively as the duo got into a fight that the blond was clearly winning, suddenly understanding why the marine-eyed man acted of the sort. To thaw out his friend who had built a defense to any relationship. She got up and joined in, finally exchanging her number with Shad, but the heart just wasn't there. Every time she'd look into the sky blue eyes of her friend, she'd now see beyond the barrier he had created, a heart crying for someone to trust in. She wanted to do something for him, help him as much as she could.

**The Dmgirl: **And there you have it. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. See you soon!


	13. Complications

**Thee Dmgirl:** Well, this is getting to be habit, isn't it? Anyway, I try as best as I can to sort everything out -trust me, it's not easy- along with keeping up with this story. So, like the last scene concerned Link's past, I said to myself, why not add one for Alyssa? Yup, things are getting a bit troubled and, just like in reality, it's never easy.

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ, only Alyssa.

Cerulean eyes looked at the girl with a green summer dress as she laughed softly at one of her friends' joke. Her scarlet eyes sparkled with happiness and her violet hair shimmering in the midday sun. She looked as stunning as usual, but, although his feet burned to join her, his mind held him into place. Even if it was vacation, he was still the school nerd and that would never change. Not speaking of the fact that her friends were of a high society. What was worth a scum like him next to all that? Regret and guilt took him in a iron grip as he wondered if he had taken a good decision when he kissed her for the first time.  
"Hey, Link is it?" The feminine voice behind him stopped any further thinking and he turned to see a young lady with red hair and blue eyes. He recognized immediately from the time Alyssa and him had left the library. She had embarrassed the young woman to no end.  
"Yes, and you're Malon?" he asked, getting a smile.  
"I am. Pleased to meet you properly," she said, pulling out her hand for him to shake. He accepted and she continued as if no interruption had occurred. "So, Alyssa invited you? Want to join?"  
"No thank you," he declined politely. "I was actually heading home after making a delivery."  
"Really?" she inquired, eyebrows rising. He simply nodded, not searching any further than the truth. "Well, I'm not going to think anymore of it," she stated, her blue eyes turning to the girl who had just sat down. "You have a few minutes to spare? I need to talk to you."  
The young man only had the time to shrug that she was already pulling on his sleeve.

They stopped near a road, the place shadowed by a high building. The girl sat on the bench and invited him to do the same, which he didn't refuse. Sky blue gazed at the ground, not daring to look at the girl beside him. Doubt, for some reason, kept nagging him.  
"I'm sorry I dragged you here without warning, but I'm not sure you would have followed me," she commented, crossing her legs. "I don't know the people of your type and even less met one your status, but I know Alyssa and I'm pretty sure she's made herself discreet since you first kissed her."  
"I have to admit that she's not the most imposing person, but she can make her choices known," he replied, reminding himself of the time she had outright slapped the man who had insulted him.  
"True, but did you notice that she gets hyper almost all the time, just like a little girl?" she questioned and he didn't respond, knowing that it was the truth. "I thought so. She doesn't change much lately..." She trailed off, suddenly looking uneasy.  
"Malon?" he asked, worried.

"Please, don't think that I'm trying to steal you from her. I just wanted to make sure you were the guy she always talked about. Sure, she's had her share of heartbreaks and all, but there is one I want to make sure that it doesn't repeat itself. She's been different ever since. All because that guy... All she wanted was help, she ended up having crap instead," she began.  
"What are you talking about?" he inquired, pressing her to continue.  
"I'm sure you've noticed that she didn't want anything to do with you in the beginning, I had to force her to do so and you probably met problems yourself. Well, the time before you, the guy she asked help from was incredibly gentle, always asking her if she needed a hand. He was so kind that she fell for him and, slowly but surely, they began dating each other. Months passed like that, without a sound, until he became distant for some reason. Every time she would try talking to him he'd find an excuse not too. She finally decided to take matters into her own hands and went to his house. That's when everything went wrong. She found him... with another woman," she stated, gripping the seat. "I could have stopped this, but I trusted him too. I shouldn't have..." Her eyes closed, a few tears coming out. "And now, I just don't know what to do. You seem like a good guy, and I don't want that to happen again. Ever since that moment, she seems so shallow, not staying with a guy after the first time..."

"Malon!" The voice that had made itself heard he recognized immediately. He hadn't had the time to sort everything out that she was here, yelling at her friend. Nevertheless, all that came to his ears was a buzz as his mind reeled with the information at hand. The only word he caught was a swear to which he reacted without thought.  
"'Cause you're not one yourself?" He stood up before glaring at her. Yet, she didn't look him, telling him not to mess with what didn't concern him. He grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to turn and gaze at him. "Doesn't concern me? When did you intend telling me that you were using me?"  
She struggled, trying in vain to free herself while shouting, "It's not like you haven't lived it before!"  
Her eyes widened as his hands let go of her shoulders, his sky blue eyes disappearing behind his dirty blond bang. Yet, no matter how fast he was, she still saw the hurt write itself on his face.  
"So that's what it's all about then, isn't it?" he said, not even shaking from the overwhelming emotions. His head rose and a smile etched itself on his face. However, none of it looked genuine. He was forcing up a facade between them. "Well, I'll be going home then."  
Scarlet eyes merely watched him walk away before her feet transported her next to him. Yet, he backed at any contact she tried to make, simply answering to her explanations by, "There's no need, I got the message. Don't waste your time with me, Alyssa. I'm just the school nerd, after all."

She knew then that there was no chance that he would turn back and accept anything she could say. Not caring for her summer dress, she fell down, not knowing what to do. If this had happened only weeks ago, she wouldn't have cared. But now, she couldn't let him walk away, not without trying to talk with him one last time. To say that she was intending to talk to him about it, but not this way, not while shouting at him out of self-defense. The tears flowed along her cheeks, knowing that it would be useless to call him now. He wouldn't hear her out, not under any conditions.


	14. Reactions

**The Dmgirl:** n.n' I'm really late, aren't I? Sorry!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ.

"Why he..." the voice of Alyssa's brother began to rise, making the young lady turn.  
"Kafei, listen to me. I'm partially to blame too," she said, putting a hand up before he spoke any further. "If I would have said everything to everyone, none of this would have happened," she sighed before sitting on her bed. The man sat next to his now crying sister, holding her tightly.  
"I wish I could go back in time... Do everything right..."  
"Tell me exactly what happened, Alyssa. Don't hide any details."

The tears had long stopped, but she still hid in her pillow, not feeling like moving. A scarlet eye looked at the cellular on the night stand and guilt grabbed her again. She should call him, she knew that. But in what state would he pick it up? Would he even bother? The buzzing of her phone called her out of her sinister reverie and she picked it up without giving much of a look at it.  
"Yes?" her throat was sore from all the crying she had done, barely recognizing herself. Yet, the other knew exactly who it was, as a male voice came to her ears.  
"_What the hell were you thinking? Shit Alyssa, I thought I could trust you!_"  
She knew that voice like she knew what he was talking about. Who else Link would contact other than his childhood friend Shad? She was half-expecting his call, wondering how much time the blond would take to talk to his friend.  
"_He came home, torn apart. It took everything I had to make him talk about what happened. To discover what? That you had broken his heart! It took hours to calm him down, hours! He kept telling me how much he was a jerk of ever hoping he could trust you, for believing that _you _were any different. Does he merit that, Alyssa? Tell me, 'cause I'm sure he doesn't!_" She heard him yell. She knew that it was useless to tell Shad her side of the story, for he wouldn't listen and he was right. Link, of all people, didn't merit that.  
"I know Shad, I know I did a mistake and Link is far from meriting what I gave him. I swear, Shad, if I could turn back everything I said, I would. But I can't turn back time," she said sound muffled by her pillow, but it seemed that the brown-haired man didn't listen as he continued, "_You know the worst? It's that I know that he still cares about you more than anyone else! I hope you saw in what state you put him, 'cause..._"

To that, she reacted like a bullet, jumping out of her bed, face burning in hatred and eyes drowning in sadness. How dare he accuse her of not looking?  
"I had a ringside seat, Shad! I saw every expressions, tried explaining only to be sent back! I never could say a word while watching him walk away! I know I did a mistake and if I could turn back time, erase it completely, I would! But it's too late for that! What's done is done! Now all I want is to be able to explain myself to him, but I 'm stuck here, knowing that he won't listen to me in any condition! I was planning talking to him about what you told me and doing some explaining of my own, but Malon had to blow all that in a simple minute! All I could do was watch everything breaking in front of me without being able to do anything! How do you think I feel, Shad? Happy? No, 'cause I care! I care for Link more than I can safely admit! I never _ever_ wanted to break his heart, but how the hell do you want me to react when he's saying horrible things about me!? Just shut up and listen to him!? I'm human, Shad! I'm not a freakin' machine!" she shouted so loud into the receiver that her brother cracked open the door to see his sister now lying on her bed in a fetal position. His brotherly instincts wanted to make him pass the door and help his crying sister, but he knew that it wasn't his place. It was to her to solve that problem, no one else.

She heard Shad sigh along with the door closing, but didn't bother looking. She was not in the mood to do anything.  
"_You really care about Link, don't you?_" he asked, only to be answered by a sob. If she didn't like him, then something was wrong with both of them. "_Listen, I'd really like to help you, but I can't. I'd like to say to wait a few days, but I know that Link wouldn't want to hear about you, even when calmed down. One last thing, if your feelings have changed in the meanwhile, I won't say not to bother calling, 'cause even I wouldn't hear you out._"  
"Shad?" The only answer she got was the end dial tone and she hung up, looking at her phone. Had he just helped her? For what reason?


	15. Forgiveness

**The Dmgirl:** Weird to say, but I have chosen one of my busiest moments to send this chapter. Go figure, I've always been weird. Either way, after this, I'm going to eat, take care of the dishes, take out the dog then get ready for work. (Sighs) I hate running around. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: , does it look like I own anything?

"Yes?" The deep, dry tone of a man rose in the simple room. He had cried too much in the last few days, making his throat sore and cutting his appetite to its minimum. His foster family was making a fuss out of it while he said that there was nothing to worry about. Yet, the young man hadn't gotten any better, his mood grim or faked, and the last person he wanted to hear about...  
"_Link? It's me, Alyssa._" was her. The girl whom he thought he could trust but had turned him down without a thought. A sigh passed thin lips as the phone was pulled away from an ear. A finger was about to press the stop button when the female voice boomed into the receiver, making him hear it even though the distance, "_Please Link, don't hang up! You don't have to say a word! Just... listen._"  
He cradled the phone against his shoulder, ready, but it didn't mean he would consider it.

"_First, I'm really sorry for what I said. I was just trying to defend myself. I'm not a machine, just another human. Everyone in this story acted the most humanly possible. Malon wanted to help me, you wanted to know the truth behind her words and I wanted to talk to you about what Shad told me. I all came out in a crazy mess that was out of control and in which I don't have my word to say because all that Malon said was true. Yes, I was cheated on and yes, since that day I haven't been able to go past the first time with a guy for reasons that no one knows except me. I realize today that maybe I should have talked to you about this earlier. Then maybe you would have shared your secrets with me and all of this would have been avoided. But, now it's too late and I can't go back. All I want is to settle this problem calmly and be able to clear any issue._

"_I know that Marin broke you in the most horrible way and I can't compare this story with the one I lived with Vaati. You were younger than me and, not only did you get emotional damage, but you were beaten up physically. But you're not the only one who's been through pain, whether emotional or physical. This is what brings us to what we are today. I just wanted to protect myself from being hurt again, like you were once. But I know now that I did something wrong and if I could go back in time and start it all over again..._"  
"Shad told you that I would be calmer, didn't he?" he cut her off, knowing where this was going.  
"_Yes,_"she answered, keeping it short.  
The boy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose although the presence of his glasses.

"Alyssa, do you know how it feels to give everything to one person hoping, just hoping for this person to take you into consideration and discovering after that this person doesn't even want to hear of you? Because of that, you end up not believing in anything for years, not even looking for someone to heal your heart and, when you think you can trust again, you see them all be crushed because the one person that you thought you could trust was no different then the rest of them?"  
He didn't mean to raise his voice, but the anger he had been keeping in was finally making a statement. He wanted to shout, to cry, to forget. He wanted to leave everything behind, just like he had done with Marin. But his heart didn't let him do so, his thoughts returning to her even when he felt finally free. Her weak voice answered, not truly feeling any better than his, "_No, I don't Link. And I never will. I'm not you. I'm not at your place and I never will. Like you'll never be in mine. All I can say is "I'm sorry", 'cause I can't do anything else. I won't ask you to forgive me and I'll even less ask you to take me back. All I wanted was for you to hear me out. You did and I'm glad. I could clear things up with you, although you would have probably liked keeping your version. I didn't do it on purpose, Link! Heck, when I plan something, it's far worse than that! The person eats the dust, literally! If you knew exactly how I got back at Vaati..._"  
"What?" he asked, stopping her. He heard her sigh, as if this information wasn't truly important.  
"_Why do you think his hair was white for a week? I needed some kind of revenge. But whatever I would have done couldn't change the fact that he cheated on me. That's why I couldn't get past the first time with the others, 'cause the image of him with another girl kept coming back to me, making me end it abruptly. I'm still a virgin, Link, even though all that._"

Cerulean eyes widened as his mind took in the information she was giving him. She wasn't shallow, she was just trying to have a serious relation without making it. She had probably not talked to anyone about it, afraid of the sayings on her after that. Even though she wanted to trust the people she knew, she couldn't do it the same way anymore, not even with her friend. Guilt hit him fully as his head went in his hand. Why, why hadn't he listened to her? He knew that actions always had a meaning behind them and not listening to his brain had not paid. The one time he should have put passion aside, he had let it take control over him and ruin his relation with her.  
"I'm sorry for not listening," he whispered, not finding his voice to speak louder. He chuckled weakly, not letting her the time to reply before continuing, "If I would have, then this whole situation would have probably been different."  
"_I guess, but is it really necessary to think about it?_" she asked, making a good point.

"True..." he trailed of, not believing what he was going to do. Nevertheless, he missed her all too much not to. He would be a fool if he didn't. "Alyssa..."  
"_Yes?_" Her inquiring tone made him smile. Although his current thoughts were on hanging Shad for being too close to the truth, he replied easily, "Can I... see you tomorrow? Evening, of course. I know you work on Saturdays and I..."  
"_Don't you see Shad on weekends?_" she cut him off, giving him payback for all those times he did.  
"Just a few minutes," he insisted, not wanting his chance to slip away without a decent try.  
"_Alright then, but only for a few minutes,_" she gave in, making him grin.  
"I'll drop by your house, then," he said, finally feeling things return to normal.  
"_No, I'll come by yours. It's pretty close from where I work and it'll save you money,_" she replied.  
"Alright then, I'll be waiting for you," he stated before hearing her hang up. He stared at the ceiling while putting the phone aside. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. Finally, falling into her arms again, it was a joy he never thought he'd live again. He felt the pressure of the week leave his shoulders and make him tired. Still, he went to dinner with a big smile. It didn't go unnoticed to his adoptive parents who began to ask question after question to know what was the reason for his sudden happiness.


	16. Beginning Anew

**The Dmgirl:** I'm sorry!!! But I was getting a new computer and it took forever to set everything right. (Bows) I'm terribly sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ.

The doorbell rang, startling the two young men left in the house. Sky blue eyes turned to the clock as marines stared at the smile that began to form on his friend's features. The brown-haired man watched him stand up, leaving the beginning game of chess and rush to the entry door. Something had kept him from being concentrated tonight, as he usually didn't lose so easily to the young man, and, apparently, this reason had arrived. A small smile traced itself on the young man's lips, for her partially knew who was at the door. He had tried too hard for it not to work.

The nerd opened the door widely and caught a glimpse of violet before two slim arms embraced him, making sky blue glimmer with joy as they closed. Her presence here meant only one thing. The week of hurt and pain was over.  
"Link," he heard her whisper, and he took her in his arms, laying his head on her shoulder. He nuzzled against her hair, letting the odor of black currants fill his nostrils. To say that, at the beginning of the week, he would have done everything to keep her away from him. Now, he couldn't imagine a second without her.  
"It's over now. It's okay," he breathed, feeling her cling to him as tears stained his light green shirt. Freeing himself from the embrace, he allowed his hands to land on her cheeks, his thumbs wiping away the droplets of water leaving her eyes. Fiery red found sky blue and the young man smiled calmly, asking quietly, "Of joy or of pain?"  
"Both," she answered softly, leaving his gaze for the ceiling, a small grin finding its way to her face. With the tears that made her eyes sparkle, she looked like a delicate fairy that was to be handled with care or she would fall apart. He gave her the time to make eye contact again before speaking, taking her into his arms gently, "I missed you."

Thin lips found their way to her wet cheek and aquamarines disappeared underneath eyelids. He felt a few tears shedding from his eyes as she sought his lips with her own. The pain of leaving, the stress of the week, the hatred they had felt, all that melted as they stood there, finally rejoined after seven horrible days. Not wanting to think it any further as she wound her arms around his neck, he drowned into the sensations, giving his body full control. His tongue asked shyly for an entry, barely touching her lower lip. He heard a small giggle before he felt the way open itself before him. He didn't think twice before diving into the new world he was given. The taste of blackberries assaulted him on every side as he visited every nook and cranny of this cavern she had willingly granted access to. His mind went blank and he released a small moan as he felt her tongue spring to life to dance with his. The battle for dominance was set aflame when he realized that she was pushing him back from where he came from. Not ready to let her get the advantage, he twirled his tongue around hers, making her more complying to his desires.

Still, her daring movements along with the coy attitude made him give in, and she explored every corner. Creamy vanilla with an earthy taste came to her as she traveled everywhere, moaning lightly as his tongue never gave her a rest, toying with her and showing her the far end corners of his mouth. Nevertheless, her lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen and she had to part from the young man, panting. Her eyes fluttered open to see that his already were, the back of his hand passing on her cheek, putting her purple hair behind her ear, and his calm smile conveying much more than words. His arms wrapped around her waist, he nuzzled into her uncovered neck, eliciting a unconscious shiver from the young lady. Yet, when scarlet eyes caught sight of the clock in the entrance, she tensed, not reassuring him. Sky blue met fiery red as he voiced his worry. His eyes widened when she spoke, "I have to go."  
"Why?" he slightly whined. They had just seen each other minutes ago. She couldn't go now.  
"My family is waiting for me, Link. They don't know where I am, and, although I said I'd be late, I can't push it too far," she explained. Reality came back to him with a bang. Right, she wasn't here to stay for a while, she was here because it was on her way home and he had asked her to drop by. Her parents were probably worrying about her. He took a few steps back, freeing her from his gentle embrace, a smile on his face. He wasn't mad at her, although it pained him a bit that she had to go so soon. But it wasn't like he could do anything against it, right?

"I understand. Now go before your family makes a fuss," he said, making her grin happily. Taking his face in her hands, she laid her lips against his one last time before passing his front door to the outside world while saying, hands behind her back and voice torn between disappointment and relief, "Until next time, then."  
He leaned his forearm against the rim of the door, smiling lazily and eyes glistening while breathing, "I'll call you."  
Grinning back while waving, she took a few steps away while still looking at him before turning towards the road and breaking into a run to catch her bus. The young man closed the door silently, leaning against it while sighing. To finally see her after this week had brought him a peace of mind that would be hard to break. He passed a hand through his dirty blond hair, sky blue eyes staring at the doorknob, half expecting it to twist to let in someone. This moment, it had been too short.

"Well, I guess you two are back together," the voice made the nerd look ahead of him to the brown haired man standing there, arms crossed and a teasing smirk all too evident. He began to pocket his eyeglasses, voicing out a threat that Shad knew too well.  
"You know, there are two ways to make an idiot shut up. The first one is to talk to him until he's out of reasons to do so. The other one, which is much more easy, consist into choking him."  
The nervous laugh passing his childhood friend's lips made it clear that it wasn't the first time this kind of scene was taking place.  
"Oh, come on! I helped you get back with her. If she wouldn't have known when to call, she..."  
"That's exactly why," Link cut him off calmly, not reassuring the young man still standing there. "I'm choosing the latter. 'Cause you're nosy and that needs to stop."  
"You can't be serious!?" he nearly shouted, only getting a straight face from his friend.  
"When was the last time I haven't been?" When Shad saw the smirk forming on Link's lips, he knew that now was the good time to run. This was how all his efforts were being paid? Knowing that, he wouldn't have done it. Nevertheless, seeing them together was worth the treatment he was about to receive.


	17. Six Months

**The Dmgirl:** The warnings start now. If you intend going on with this story, keep in mind that we are dealing with two people in love, there's bound to be more than romantic moments. If you do not want to get your virgin eyes wounded, get out!

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ.

The sunlight came through the window, dimmed by the translucent white curtains hanging over it. Nevertheless, it didn't stop the young man from awakening and sky blue eyes opened while squinting from the bright light. He groaned a bit while stretching when a light moan on his left side caught his attention. Letting his aquamarine gaze trail down to see a young lady with violet hair sleeping soundly, her slim hands resting against his chest, and head nested in the crook of his arm. He was half-surprised that this limb was wrapped around her waist, as if they had been like this for a few hours. He couldn't understand what he was doing here, much less why she was next to him, sleeping softly. Not wanting to wake her up, he allowed his gaze to look at the room around them. He was sure that this room wasn't his or hers. It was too clean and too impersonal to belong to either of them. His was always a mess, books and computer boxes everywhere. As for hers, he had yet to see it, but he was certain that there were plushes somewhere. There was none of that anywhere.

As he scrambled his memories and tried to recall what had happened, she sighed softly, catching his attention again. Her eyes tightened before fluttering open, letting him see her scarlet orbs and a smile appear on full lips.  
"You're up," she whispered, her hand reaching for his cheek. "You slept well?"  
"I think I did," he said, still racking his brain. "What happened yesterday?" She giggled lightly, disconcerting him as he stared at her, an eyebrow reaching for his bang. "What?"  
One of her hands slipped under him, reaching for the other that had gotten over his chest. She snuggled against his side, getting an involuntary shiver from the young man.  
"You really made a blackout, didn't you?" she stated, now truly getting his attention.  
"What!?" he shouted before feeling a huge headache coming on. "Ouch," he breathed, holding his head. "Either case, I did something really stupid."  
She giggled, making him react to her warm breath. "Yesterday was our six months' anniversary. You took me out to a restaurant and drank too fast and a bit too much apparently. You couldn't take me home, leaving me to take care of things. Not having my driver's license, I called up our respective families. Both were occupied, and Shad didn't even _want_ to help. I had to book a room here for the night along with buying the clothes we're wearing."

He took a look at himself for the first time this morning and realized that he wasn't in the same clothing than when he had taken her out. He was wearing a light green pajama as she was in a light purple nightgown. He sighed for a moment, feeling relieved that she had thought of everything. Still, seconds later, a horrified look came upon his face, and he turned to the young lady, half afraid of what she would say.  
"I didn't... abuse of you now, did I?" he stuttered, earning himself a giggle as her head rose to look at him. Happiness mixed with amazement seemed to light her eyes.  
"No, you only proposed for us to sleep in the bed when you saw me getting ready to sleep on the couch there, saying that, if I didn't, you'd sleep on the floor. And you complained when I "got too far" from you. You're the one who got us into this position."  
He looked at the ceiling for a moment, not believing a word of what she said. But still, it sounded all too true for him not to trust her. He felt her hands slide off, one of them tapping gently against his chest as she spoke, "Although the fact that I had to turn as fast as lightning while you changed, nothing happened."  
To that, he had to chuckle. If he would have been sober, he would have argued with her to sleep in the couch at her place and mortified as hell when it came to changing. Did he really need alcohol to boost his confidence? If it was the case, then he was pretty stupid.  
"Great," he laughed, "Just what I needed, a humiliation. I didn't have enough of Shad taking care of that, now I have to do them on my own."

He felt a finger trace his chest, and sky blue looked at the suddenly shy girl next to him. Maybe it was the fact that she was lying there, merely inches away, of the fact that she looked absolutely marvelous from this angle, but he felt daring, like doing something he wouldn't have done under his normal state. Not waiting for her to speak, he pulled her up, saying, "Let me have a better look at you." Cerulean eyes bore into deep scarlet and he let himself be engulfed in their fire, warming him. Aquamarines left them for full lips that his thumb was tracing, parting them slightly. A hand behind her head, he pushed her to get closer and lay his lips on her, eyes closing as he forgot himself within the moment. However, he never got the chance to go any further as she pulled away, grinning widely as she spoke, "Get a better look or simply kiss me without an effort on your part?"

He gave a groan, rolling his eyes before freezing and eying her, a smirk on his face. Before she knew it, the situation had turned around, him being atop her. An audible yelp passed her lips, only making him chuckle. Yet, the smirk fell as he took in her features. Both her hands were on her chest, but all his attention was caught by her face framed by his hands lying on each side. Purple hair spilled around the mattress, pale, soft skin calling for his touch and attractive full lips that reeled him in like a fish, she looked beautiful. Still those lips were like a double-edged blade. He would be able to quench his thirst for them when he lay his upon them, but it would leave him yearning for more the moment he'd leave them. Throat dry, he swallowed with difficulty before licking his lips nervously. No matter how hard he'd try to resist, the longing for more would always get the better of him. And, just like every time before, he would submit, letting himself get drawn to her, knees straddling her hips slowly unbending in the movement.

Their lips met as their eyes closed slowly, both of them lost in the moment as a new emotion added itself to the ones they had barely started to recognize. Shyness aside, Link asked for an entrance by licking gently her bottom lip, a habit he had taken from the first time she had defiantly refused him further access. She would always give in, moaning softly as her lips parted to let him explore. Groaning quietly, his tongue delved into the moist cavern he had gotten to know so well over the last few months, discovering every of its secrets over again. He freed a muffled moan as her arms snaked around his neck, her tongue joining him into a dance only they could share. Both of them now knew what the other wanted, setting aside battles for understanding and acceptance.

Letting himself drown in the sweet surrender, his left hand slipped along the mattress, fingers finding the nightgown before passing along it, grazing the skin underneath. Gasping out of sheer surprise, she broke the kiss, turning away from him. Opening her eyes to look at him, she took a deep breath before turning him, scarlet eyes seeming torn between two emotions.  
"I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't," she whispered, making his eyes go wide with incomprehension. Why would she say that? What had she just stopped by saying those words? She continued, seeming to understand his puzzled expression, "First, I don't think we have protection. Second, I'm having the "monthly"." He saw her flush at this comment as if she was telling a dirty secret. His mind finally reared into gear and he shook his head finally understanding. Using his right hand, he rolled himself to the left, now staring at the ceiling.  
"Just my luck." The words rolled off his tongue before he could even think them. He earned himself giggles from the young woman beside him whom he glared to.  
"You really are a man," she laughed, making him throw his hands up in despair.  
"Like I didn't know," he growled while rubbing his temples, feeling the hangover return. Why the hell had he drunk last night?

"Well, I'll be going to the bathroom," she said, leaving the comfort of the bed for the cold of the room. She shivered slightly, giving out a quivering breath before continuing speaking, "We need to get home before everyone truly starts worrying."  
She began walking to the door, totally oblivious to the stare Link was holding. When the door closed behind her, he couldn't give a care for his throbbing headache that smashed his skull. All he could think of was that he was a absolute pervert doubled with an obsessive bastard. Throwing his face into the pillow behind him, he shouted like there was no tomorrow, "Hormones and chemical reactions, my ass!"  
Yet, his hatred ended abruptly when he heard his phone ring. Picking it up without checking who it was, he received a loud yell from Shad congratulating him on his first night with Alyssa. Even though all his efforts, he couldn't get to calm his friend that wanted details. Tough luck for the brown-haired man, the blond couldn't recall anything of his night.


	18. I love you

**The Dmgirl:** Do I really have to say something? Just enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ.

Strong arms surrounded a slim waist as a blond head laid itself on the back of a shoulder, and aquamarines closed as the young man breathed in the scent of the girl he was holding. Yet, the purple-haired lady would have none of it, fighting off his hold to get free.  
"Link, let me clean!" she yelled, struggling in vain. The boy simply chuckled, holding her closer so that he could nuzzle against her neck. She gave out an involuntary shiver, freezing for a moment into his embrace. Yet, now was not the time to fall deeper into his arms and let herself be guided by the sensations he would always manage to give her. Right now, she had settled into cleaning her messy room before he had dropped in unannounced, sent in by her own brother. Did he actually trust him that much? Still, she couldn't truly bother, for her chores were something that passed before anything, even him. She stomped on his foot and he finally freed her because of the pain. Not giving a care, she dusted her pants before taking a pile of clothes and began putting it into the vanity, lowering herself to open the doors.

The moment she closed them, two hands took her by the shoulders and made her sit on the vanity, making scarlet meet cerulean.  
"That hurts, you know," he growled, holding an index towards the foot she had squashed. She crossed her arm, intending to show some resistance.  
"And I have other things to take care of, mainly cleaning my room so it doesn't look like a dump."  
"This looks like a dump to you?" he asked, still feeling annoyed. Her room was almost tidy, a simple layer of dust laying on the floor and furniture. His hands landed forcefully on each side of her hips, startling her. "Seriously, my room ain't half as clean as yours. You're just exaggerating."  
"I'm exaggerating!? You show up without notice and not moving for an inch to help me. And you say _I'm_ overdoing it?" A weird smile appeared on his face as he got closer, scaring her slightly.  
"Link... what are you..." she stammered before his forehead came in contact with hers. He chuckled lightly, eyes half-lidded.  
"You have too much character sometimes," he whispered, breath fanning her face while he still approached her. "I guess that's why..." he trailed off, gaze focused on the task he had just assigned himself. "I love you," he mouthed before meeting her lips gently, aquamarines hidden underneath closed eyelids. No matter how hard he'd try to pull or she'd push him away, he'd always come back, seeking a comfort only she could give him.

He felt her get away from his touch and he opened his eyes to see her staring at him, scarlet orbs wide in surprise. The word "mistake" popped into his head. Still, he smiled calmly, not caring for whatever alarm that went off. It was the truth, and he was tired of holding it back when it kept nagging the back of his mind every hour of every day. She never left him alone, even when he was in his room, trying to have a few seconds for himself.  
"I know I'm maybe being ahead of myself and I shouldn't even _think_ this way after eight months together, but it's true. At least, I feel it is." He turned away, pinching the brim of his nose while not caring for his glasses, groaning, "Now it just looks like an excuse..."  
He stopped any further talk when a hand landed on his cheek, sky blue finding their way to fiery red. She took him in her arms, whispering, "I'm sorry. I can't answer yet."  
His arms wrapped themselves around her waist as his head laid on her shoulder, his cerulean eyes closing while he said, "It's okay. I can wait. I wasn't expecting an answer right away."

"Link?" Her inquiring tone made him back up and her lips sought his. He respond with fervor, pouring every emotion he felt onto her. His fear was slowly comforted by her reassurance and his tensions soothed by her passion. He parted seconds later, not wanting to make this go any further. His serene smile reappeared as he proposed to help her clean. Every now and then, he felt her gaze on him as he recollected what had brought him here. From the moment he had passed that door into her sanctuary, he had completely forgotten the reason he had gotten to her place, only wanting to be beside her as usual. Blaming it on his incapacities of being a thinking man when she was around, he froze when the memory returned, straightening himself up.  
"Call me weird, but I just remembered _why_ I came here in the first place," he said to her, grinning sheepishly at her exasperated attitude. Feeling like kicking himself, he continued nonetheless, "Shad's intending to return to the big city and he's planning a party. He sent me to ask you if you could come."

She sighed in despair, putting down what she was holding before making a mess, and letting her head land in her hands while mumbling something he didn't get a word of.  
"Why the hell does he just call me?" she shouted, throwing her hands up.  
"'Cause he isn't sending the invites yet. He's four months in advance," he replied, toying with the box he was holding. What was in this thing?  
"Four months!?" she yelled, now looking at Link. She took the box out of his hands, laying it delicately on the desk next to them before returning the young man. "What the heck is he thinking?"  
The nerd simply let his hands slip into his pockets, smiling calmly while telling her, "You're cute when you're angry." Almost instinctively, she stopped, her gaze going from hate to surprise. She began flushing prettily, causing the blond to chuckle. He got closer and whispered, "And even cuter when you blush." He laid his lips upon hers for a moment before taking the box and putting it at in the place where she had earlier indicated. Alyssa could only stare wide eyed as young man placed the last few things and started to dust the furniture. Although she had felt satisfaction, the kiss had been filled with anxiety. He was... uneasy about what she would answer?


	19. Me too

**The Dmgirl:** Blurting out words on the spur of the moment, not even realizing what you just said and the impact... How many of those moments have we all been through?

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ.

Scarlet eyes looked at the light blue walls that surrounded her before looking to her left where, seconds ago was Linda and Anton Sentou, Link's foster parents who had been called in to see their son. She felt a hand lay on her right shoulder and turned to see a brown-haired, navy blue-eyed man, Link's childhood friend, Shad. Although his smile, she knew that he was also anxious.  
"Don't worry, he'll be fine," he said, trying to reassure her as well as himself. A young woman came in, wearing the white uniform of the nurses, her azure eyes going along with her blue hair.  
"Are you two Alyssa and Shad?" The duo immediately nodded, making the caretaker smile. "Mister Link Mori has been demanding for you two. Come with me."

The pair found themselves in a white room where a woman with black hair greeted them with a smile. A man with brown hair in the back waved to them, indicating them that the school nerd was behind the thick curtain. Passing it, the marine-eyed man only sighed as the young lady froze at the sight. His face was filled with bruises and scratches, a black eye sure to come, and his upper left arm was in a cast, hanging around his neck by a sash. Still, it didn't stop him from chuckling at a worried Shad who was telling him that he had warned the nerd to never leave the house without a bat.  
"They were seven on me, Shad. I don't think a bat would have made any difference," he replied before looking at the distressed purple-haired girl who stood there as if she had rooted in the ground. "Don't worry Alyssa, I'll survive."  
Her ruby eyes lifted to meet his shinning aquamarines and she decided to relax, sitting at the edge of the bed. A hand came to rest on her shoulder and she saw Link's foster father looking down at her reassuringly while stating, "It's not the first time he gets beaten up, young lady, and he's still here."  
"It's almost a routine by now," Link added, smiling. "I always end up here with a few scratches and a pretty bruised ego, but, other than that, I'm fine. Right mom?"  
The black-haired lady nodded simply before commenting, "This time I'm not sure you would have survived if that young woman hadn't seen you."  
"They were seven on me, mom. Talk about unfair," the boy scowled, causing the general hilarity.

Eventually, Alyssa was able to truly find a peace of mind and Link's foster parents had left, Anton having a kendo class to attend. Link had said that they were newcomers and that they would be sorely disappointed, for the young man was supposed to make a match under their eyes that evening. The duo had listened to Link's tale, adding comments along the way. They were finally talking casually when the door slowly opened, the squeaking of the hinges catching their attention. In came a woman with shoulder-length red hair and navy-blue eyes seeming purple. Her gaze was cautious, bordering nervousness. Still, Alyssa's voice rose as she recognized the lady easily.  
"Anju?" The woman's blue eyes looked at the purple-haired girl in surprise as a smile grew on the young lady's face as she walked to the woman named Anju. "I thought you were out of town. What brings you here?" she asked.  
"I came to see a young man that was injured," the lady answered, still astonished by Alyssa's presence. "What are you doing here?"  
"One of my..." she trailed off, feeling Shad's hard stare on her back. "My... boyfriend was caught in a fight and was sent to the hospital because of his broken arm. Does my brother know you're here?"  
"Not yet, he'd worry for nothing if he knew that, when I finally returned, I went to the hospital, even if it was to check on someone, now, wouldn't it?" Anju stated, earning herself a nod and a laugh.  
"Where's the person you're looking for?" the girl inquired, getting a smile.  
"I think it's the same person you talked about," she responded cryptically before walking past the young lady and said hello to Link before questioning about his injuries. Hearing him thank Anju, Alyssa knew that it was actually her brother's girlfriend that had saved the nerd from any further beating. A calm smile curled her lips as they fell again into an easy conversation, Anju confirming Link's story about seven guys that, for no other reason that to shut the nerd's mouth, had decided to beat him up, resulting in the scratches and the broken arm.

Soon, both Shad and Anju took off, the former holding a chess tournament that would probably last the night and the latter having to meet up with Kafei. The couple was left alone and Alyssa felt her anxiety return for an entire different reason. Yet, the young man thought otherwise, sighing in irritation, "Will you stop worrying? It'll be gone in a few weeks. Don't make a state case about it." He stared at the ceiling. "I have enough of my foster parents that won't give me break."  
Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she replied sharply, gazing at the floor, "I might be a bit shocked to see you in this state, but I managed to calm down. Doesn't mean I'll stop worrying."  
Sky blue eyes looked at her in surprise before letting a smile soften his features. He patted the side of the bed, inviting her to sit closer to him for she had been on the edge of the bed during all this time. She did and he wrapped his valid arm around her, causing a smile to appear on her lips. His surprise could only come back when she lay next to him, closing her eyes while placing her hands under her head. She opened them, seeming even more nervous.

"Can I stay with you?" Her question made his eyes widen.  
"Why would you want to stay? I'll be fine on own and won't your family worry about you?" he questioned, wondering what might have triggered such a demand. Still, even though how much he racked his mind, he couldn't find any reason for her to stay. Unless... He sighed while looking at a bit annoyed. "I told you I'll be fine, Alyssa. Now go home before your brother calls."  
"I already said that I might stay in case things are truly bad, so I just need to give them a call and tell them that I'm staying over for the night," she commented, grinning. To this, he breathed audibly, shaking his head in slight despair.  
"You should go home, Alyssa. I don't want to be the cause a white night." Her odd smile made him realize the double-entendre he had just made, and he corrected himself immediately, "I didn't mean it like that, young lady." She laughed it out, fully knowing that hell would freeze over before the blond in front of her would do an innuendo on purpose.  
"I'm not going to have a sleepless night, Link. I just want to make sure you're okay," she insisted and he sank into the pillow, knowing it was useless to fight with her when her mind was made up.  
"Fine, stay. Just call your family so we can get this over with."

He watched her get up hastily, rushing to the door. He made a scowl before growling, "Where do you think you're going?" She turned to him, holding her cellphone.  
"I'm going to call my family," she said, not understanding.  
"Oh no, you don't. You do it right in front of me so I can see you make that phone call."  
She sighed, looking exasperated. "Link, you're making a big deal out of nothing."  
"What about you?" he snapped. "Aren't you worrying a tad too much?" He used his valid hand to make a gap between his index and thumb.  
"Isn't it normal for me to worry about the one I love?" she sighed, throwing her arms up.  
His mind jammed on her last words, not believing them. He felt his throat clog up and his air supply block at this. No... way... had she?  
"C-can you repeat that?" he stuttered, eyes wide in disbelief.  
"Can't I worry for you?" she said, shaking her head, slightly wondering if he was still a nerd.  
"Th-the very last words," he stammered, still feeling weak. Her face turned a pretty shade of red as her mind finally caught on. Turning the sentence over and over in her head, she finally took in her words and the consequences. She spun to him, feeling utterly embarrassed, before speaking quietly, "I love you?" His gaze softened as a smile curled his lips upwards.  
"Come here," he demanded, gesturing with his valid arm. She made a shy step towards him, earning a chuckle. "Come here," he insisted, laughing lightly. When she finally stood next to him, he lifted his right arm and let his hand behind her back to bend her over. His lips found hers as his eyes closed, finally able to wrap his mind around the fact that his feelings were returned. He parted for a moment, sky blue swimming in joy as he breathed," I love you too."

Her smile made his heart soar while he saw her ruby eyes sparkle with happiness. She sought his lips again as he tried to lift himself, using his arm to hold himself into position. He parted, repeating his last words between every kiss, not wanting this moment to go to waste. Soon, she took a definite step out of his reach and, after whining slightly, he resigned to her orders, shifting comfortably into the bed not to hurt himself. He watched her call her parents and drag the couch from the room's corner right next to him, not finding the strength to emit a complaint. She sat as they began chatting of levities, bringing a smile to Link's face. His eyes began to flutter close as she began to laugh gently at something she had just said. She turned to him when she received no answer only to smile softly when she caught sight of the young man snoring quietly. Her hand reached for his face, her fingers tracing every detail gently without waking him up.  
"Goodnight Link," she said, before laying her hand on the armrest and watching the man who haunted her dreams sleep soundly.


	20. Slumber Party

**The Dmgirl:** This scene was so natural and funny to write. I'm not usually one to kiss and tell, but I actually did that to my boyfriend _before_ we were dating. I remember him shouting that it was not the type of things to say and I asked him if he didn't like the thought. He replied with a "that's besides the point!". I was laughing my butt off as he felt utterly embarrassed for his thoughts. Girls, if ever you get the chance and if you're talking to a guy that's relatively respectful, tell him something of the sort and let his imagination work up the rest. Laughs garanteed!

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ, just the OC.

Sky blue eyes stared at the ceiling before two hands covered his face while yelling for bloody murder, making a brown-haired man glare at the blond lying in his bed as he lifted himself on his upper arm from the futon he was on.  
"Give it a break, will you? She has the right to do what she wants," Shad said, turning his position so that he was lying on his back. He knew the other was staring without even looking.  
"But why did she have to tell me? I would have done just fine if she wouldn't have told me," Link growled, getting himself a sly smile from his friend.  
"That's because she wanted to see your reaction. Now, relax and enjoy the visions," the boy answered, closing his marine eyes. His air supply blocked out of his lungs when two hands pressed his throat while his childhood friend hissed, "I forbid you to even think of Alyssa this way."  
Link freed him, not stopping his glare on Shad who immediately returned it.

"Alright, I've just had enough of being choked for no good reasons."  
The young man didn't have the time to reply as he received a punch smack in the face. Growling, he grabbed his friend's pajama, turned them over and propelled him to the desk. Wiping the corner of his mouth, the blond stood up, glowering at the brown haired man who had troubles getting up decently. "That's for the punch," Link said while returning in his bed and lying in it comfortably.  
"You're making something big out of nothing," Shad answered, dusting his pajama. "All this for a slumber party Alyssa is having at her house. Are you a man or a wuss?"  
The glare received gave him second thoughts about continuing.  
"I _am_ a man, Shad. Too much of one, to be exact," the nerd sighed while closing his eyes. Why did she have to talk about that? No matter how hard he'd tried fighting them off, the images came back. Slumber parties, his overactive mind and the hormones never helped.

* * *

The violet haired girl sneezed as the girls giggled at their last comment. Eyes turned to her and one squealed before talking, "Your boyfriend is talking about you!" To this, red eyes glared at the young lady who had just talked. Her straight blond hair was parted in the middle, letting her face free along with her ocean eyes, while her light pink nightgown reached her ankles.  
"Shut up Mila before I kill you," Alyssa said as she got up, readjusting her light purple knee-length nightgown as she got a refill for the drinks. Still the girls didn't listen, continuing on the ever touchy subject of Link, gossiping like maniacs.  
"Has anyone seen the guy?" a brown-haired girl with marine eyes asked while sitting after getting chips, careful not to spill anything on her green two piece pajama. A young lady shot up her hand and everyone's attention turned to the person, a red-haired girl with deep blue eyes and a white two piece pajama with capri pants. Eyes shone in delight as the young woman talked, a grin showing.  
"The guy's a hunk. You know that boy I used to talk about?" The girls nodded vigorously, waiting impatiently for the rest. "That's the man."

Mila turned to Alyssa who had just returned with the drinks, a devilish smile on her face.  
"After Vaati, you're making quite a comeback," the blond stated, making the girl sigh.  
"Girls, you all know him. It's the school nerd," she commented, making Mila and the brown-haired lady turn to each other as a grin grew on their faces.  
"You mean..." began the green clad girl, not believing it.  
"Yes," Alyssa sighed. "The guy who's always stuck in his books."  
"Is he a good kisser?" The purple-haired woman blushed, even if she knew it was a question to come. Not finding her voice, she simply nodded while closing her eyes, feeling tense.  
"And in the nooky department?" The other two girls reacted, turning outraged to the brown-haired girl while shouting, "Hena!" The young lady simply raised her hands in defense.  
"What? It's said that nerds are pretty skilled in that area, I just wanted to make sure about that."

While Mila and Malon took down the poor girl, they missed the flush on Alyssa's face that grew close to the color of her eyes. Unfortunately for the girls, Hena had a point. Ever since Link had lost his cast a week ago, the young man had been rather eager to get his hands on areas he had never dared to touch before. So close to summer, he had abandoned the loose shirts for the tees she had bought him, even though he had seemed nervous about the idea at first. She had been happy at first that the nerd finally dared to show a bit more of himself, but she had begun to dislike it afterwards as his hands had begun to wander, trying to find ways under her shirt when they were alone. Yesterday had been the epitome of that as he had showed her a place that only he knew of, an area of the park were the stream that passed within it took its source under the trees. Being sure that they wouldn't be disturbed in any condition, Link had shown her what he had learned to do during the week. Even though she had protested and swatted his hands when they became too daring to her like, he had left her quivering from his soft touches and kisses and made her shiver with his warm breath. She had almost lost control under his hold, not that he knew of it.

A squeal brought her back to reality, and poor Alyssa blinked owlishly as the three grinned to her insanely, not giving the girl a reassuring feeling.  
"What?" she asked, only seeing their smiles grow.  
"You were thinking about him," stated Hena, soon followed by Malon, "And not in a innocent way at that." Mila then spoke, "How exactly is he in the nookie department?"  
If her blush could get any worse, it just had as her mind reeled, searching for a way to get out of this dead end. Why oh why did it have to be like this? She had wanted to have a normal slumber party, not pass an interrogation about her boyfriend and how he... performed. She saw Hena clap her hand at her reaction before concluding, "I knew it! I knew that nerds were good!"  
Alyssa could only hang her head while her friends began to make suggestions about how good he was. She wondered how Link was faring. While she was passing the weekend with the girls, he was hanging out with Shad who was known to have no sense of discretion.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Malon as the two others continued to act childishly.  
"I told Link I was having a slumber party tonight when he called earlier this afternoon." She watched her friend giggle until she was breathless.  
"You told him that!?" the red-haired girl questioned, earning herself the attention of the two other as the scarlet-eyed woman nodded.  
"Poor poor Link. His mind must be torturing him," Malon commented, making Mila and Hena ask what was going on and the young woman cleared the issue. The group fell to the floor, laughing.  
"Alyssa, you have a way with saying daring things like they are simple and uneventful," said Hena.  
"Seriously girl. I wonder sometimes how you're even able to do that," replied Mila while wiping her eyes of the tears she had just shed. "You're able to drive a man insane just by talking."

Finding that to the conversation was going into more comfortable grounds, Alyssa began to make fun of the popular girls at their school to which the girls broke into laughter as they continued on the subject. Yet, as she talked her mind veered back to Link, knowing that he was probably doing the same too, but not in the same circumstances. The poor guy was probably fighting against his raging hormones while cursing against the fact of being a teenager and probably sending a prayer to the goddesses so that she would end up going into the bowels of hell. Laughing internally, she watched as they resumed to normal slumber activities, applying makeup and such. She opened her closet and fell on the dress Link had bought her the first time they had went out together and caught herself wondering what to do for their first year together. Two months left... and it felt as if it had begun yesterday. She closed the wardrobe, a small smile on her face. Maybe it would be a good time to wear it, for their one year anniversary.


	21. Preparations

**The Dmgirl:** After passing two to three days in hell, I'm finally back in gear and coming back with another chapter. I'm doing what I can over here, guys. Well, enjoy.

_Warnings:_ Save for Shad being a shameless pervert, I think I'm safe.

Disclaimer: Still don't own LoZ.

"I wonder, did you discover that on your own, or did you have help?" a male voice rose, addressing itself to the young woman who was transporting a speaker to the other end of the room, near the window. The young lady stood correctly, wiping the sweat off her forehead before turning to the brown-haired man whose marine eyes had diverted rather low. She crossed her arms, sighing, "And I was wondering where Link's bad habits came from." The young man raised his hands in defense, eyes finally finding her smiling face.  
"Don't blame me, I've been too far for too long to influence him. But, I have to say, those jeans are too snug for my comfort," he stated, earning himself another sigh along with a shake of her head, violet hair flowing with the movement.  
"You are one obsessed person," she commented, and he rose his index while pointing out, "There's a difference between looking and touching, girl. Even if I must say that you are... let's say pretty... I wouldn't dare get close to you. Link would probably pop my head off while trying to strangle me to death." He crossed his arms before continuing, "You, Alyssa, are my friend's girl. It doesn't mean he owns you, but if he catches anyone trying to make a move on you _while_ you're dating, you can be certain that you'll find this person lying cold on the floor. Now, could you answer my question?"

She shrugged while crouching to connect the speaker to the audio and video setting Shad had set up minutes before. She couldn't believe that he owned this thing. It must have cost a fortune.  
"It's been bothering me ever since Link dropped by to ask. I just had to add two and two together."  
The young man chuckled, "And to say Link has no idea..."  
"Link has no experience about relationships. He has been single for pretty long before I came along. You can't exactly blame him," she replied, not seeing the annoyed look on the boy's face as she made sure no wire was disconnected. Nevertheless, she knew that he was irritated for she reappeared from behind the piece of furniture, smiling coyly. "Am I right?"  
"Yes," he breathed, defeated. "Fine. If I can't make fun of my friend, what am I supposed to do?"  
"How about shutting up for a change?"

The new male voice caught the duo's attention as a young man with dirty blond hair and sky blue eyes came into the living room and threw the keys he had in his hands to Shad while speaking, "Would be nice not to hear you once in a while."  
The brown-haired boy glared at the person as the scarlet-eyed girl waved from behind the television set, greeting, "Hey Link!"  
The nerd looked at the young lady as she grinned. He shook his head. No wonder he hadn't found her when he had gone to her place. She was here, helping Shad install for what seemed to be the party of the century.  
"You're here early," he simply said as his childhood friend gave him a list of what to buy. Since Alyssa didn't have her driver's license and Shad had to see that everything was in order, the young man had been elected to get the food and the likes.  
"My brother dropped me over, since it was on his way to work. I'm lucky to have a day free," she answering while getting up and stretching. "Anything else, Shad?" she asked, letting a hand land on her hips after dusting herself.

Link gave a glare to his friend who didn't dare say a word before walking up to the young woman and lay his lips on hers. He parted seconds later, a small smile on his face.  
"How about "happy anniversary"?" he inquired, earning himself a giggle.  
"That's a first. A guy who remembers," she responded. "Happy first year anniversary," she said before pecking him on the lips. "Now let's try getting everything ready for this party, shall we?" she asked, laying an index on his chest. He sighed before pulling something a small box of his pockets and handing it to her while saying, "Could you open this first?"  
She looked at the package as she took and opened it slowly. Her eyes widened and her head snapped up to Link who simply asked, "Don't tell me to return it, 'cause it's not refundable."  
She just smiled and took him into her arms as he chuckled at the muffled thanks she gave him. With that, the nerd took off without another word, letting a curious Shad to question, "What did he give you?"

She showed what was inside the box and the young man was certain that his arms had fallen off. It was a slim necklace with a simple design and an amethyst as main jewel. If there was one thing that Shad knew of his friend, it was that he didn't even like getting close to a jewelry shop. He had went pass that dislike for the girl that was standing there?  
"Shad?" The boy had to shake his head vigorously as Alyssa called out his name.  
"He must really love you to do that," he stated weakly.  
"Why?" she asked, not truly understanding.  
"When I wanted to buy a bracelet to my mom, Link, who had accompanied me, categorically refused to get in the jewelry shop," Shad answered, still looking at the necklace. "Even if it's probably not worth what you usually have moneywise, the emotion behind it..."  
He raised his head and saw her features wearing a calm smile, filled with realization, amazement and love. She handed the box to the young man and attached the necklace around her neck, careful not to get her hair entangled in the chain. She laid her hand on the jewel, smiling gently.  
"To me, it's worth a fortune."

Shad smiled while he closed the box and put it into her purse laying in the entrance. Marine eyes caught sight of the plastic bag next to the handbag. He knew better than to look into a girl's personal things, and had a good idea of what could be in there. Looking around the living room to see if there was anything else with what he needed help with. Realizing that he could deal with the rest, he looked at Alyssa who was standing there while putting the necklace into her shirt, waiting for new orders. He crossed his arms and pretended to look around.  
"How much time do you need to get prepared?" he asked.  
"About an hour, why?" she inquired.  
"Well, go ahead and get ready. I can take care of things on my own from this point on."  
"But I..." she began, only to be immediately cut off by Shad, "Listen, if you don't get to it now, I'm going to call Link so he can take care of it."  
She flushed and opposed no more resistance as she took her plastic bag along with the purse and rushed to the bathroom to get changed. Proud of himself, the young man started to set the finishing touches until the doorbell rang. The brown-haired boy got to the door and opened, unsurprised to see Link there. Taking the bags, he pushed the blond into the bedroom and locked the door, saying that he wouldn't come back until the nerd had changed. A smile etched itself on the boy's features before he whistled. Now, he could only hope that Link would be daring enough. If not, then everything he had planned went to scrap.


	22. Stumbling

**The Dmgirl:** Sorry for the tardiness, but my boyfriend has a friend that's not feeling right. When that happens, I tend to set everything aside and focus on one thing, getting this person to get better.

_Warning:_ Last soft chapter before the rating goes up. Enjoy it while you still can.

Disclaimer: I don't own Loz.

Cerulean eyes watched the bedroom door open, making a young brown-haired man appear, grinning widely in front of the annoyed look of the blond into the room. Marine eyes gazed at him up and down before the person at the door said, "All fine and dressed up, eh?"  
"Did I have a choice?" Shad chose to ignore the comment, dragging the boy outside the room before readjusting the collar of the light green button-up shirt and checked if the faded jeans weren't too tight before noticing the white sneakers under them. The brown-haired man glared at his childhood friend who shrugged while asking what's wrong.  
"Those white sneakers, that's what's wrong," he growled. "I left you a pair of decent shoes in there. You put them on before I force you to wear them."  
"Fine," the blond whined while heading back into the room, putting the black shoes on. "Better now?" he inquired, irritated. Arms behind his head, the navy blue-eyed smiled cheekily.  
"Much better," he stated before grabbing Link's arm and pulling him to the living room. "Let's go."

He didn't know how it happened, but he was assaulted by girls from every side, each to which he declined with a polite smile, not feeling like accepting any invitation. When he received a tap on the shoulder, he turned, ready to refuse again. Yet, the question was far from being the one he expected. A young lady smiled sweetly to him before saying, "Are you Link?"

She was a blond haired girl with bright blue eyes. The fuchsia Chinese dress she was wearing reached to her ankles and had a simple stitched butterfly design along it. Being courteous, the boy presented himself decently, taking her hand to lay a kiss upon it. The young woman giggled.  
"You are definitely Alyssa's boyfriend," she commented before presenting herself. "I'm Mila, one of her friends." The girl couldn't continue her idle conversation with the young man as another lady arrived, a dashing grin on her face. As the pair talked, Link studied the brown-haired girl with marine eyes. Her dark green knee-length dress seemed draped around her torso, the only strap passing behind her neck. It straightened out around the hips, having a small frill on the trim.  
"So _you're_ Link, " she uttered in amazement. "Hena, pleased to meet you."  
He smiled, knowing that this was probably another friend of the purple-haired girl he couldn't see anywhere. He greeted her in the same way that he had done with Mila and saw Malon coming along. Almost as expected, the redhead was wearing a navy blue strapless dress that stopped mid-thigh. The only thing softening the provocative look was the bow of the ribbon around her waist. She gave him a small salute with two fingers and he simply grinned at her.

"Hey Link," she said when she was close enough, crossing her arms.  
"Hey Malon, I suppose Alyssa extended the invitation to her friends," he replied.  
"So, how long exactly have you been dating Alyssa?" Mila asked without transition.  
"Today's our first year anniversary," he answering, smiling calmly while trying to hide his stress. He had never liked being surrounded by so many girls at the same time.  
"A year already!?" whined Hena, scowling. "Farore! What are you waiting for? Die of old age?"  
"I'm not sure you've noticed, but Link's rather old-fashioned. He'll probably wait a while before even _thinking_ about making a move," Malon commented before turning to him with a smirk. "Still, you've got to admit. Alyssa is a pretty lucky girl."  
The look of the two others became intense as they scanned the young man up and down before beginning to gossip to each other, giggling madly. The boy felt his throat clench as sweat rolled along his back. This was too much to bear. He had never been good with small talk, much less with three hyperactive who were, he was practically certain, seeing if he was the man for their friend.

"Girls, girls, stop it! You're making him nervous!" The voice that said those words he could have recognized between millions. However, he wasn't ready for the sight that was to come. His grin of happiness dropped when he saw her, violet hair curled and placed along her right side, hiding slightly the dress she was wearing. That gown, it was the one he had bought to her. She was finally wearing that wine red dress that molded her body like a second skin with a diagonal cut at the end which had ruffles. It went from her left knee to her mid-calf, showing the burgundy high-heeled shoes she had put on. He knew that her back was left bare with this dress, the large straps holding the two pieces consisting the front's top tied in a double knot so that the excess fabric would lay between her shoulder blades. Her already beautiful features had been enhanced with some makeup. If his system hadn't gotten enough just yet, she had adopted a way of walking that made her hips sway. He caught himself wondering what had possessed her to dress like that. She was, dare he say it, sensual and sinfully gorgeous.

The clap of the three girls woke him from his trance and he shook his head to get back into reality in which Alyssa was now talking with her friends, giggling to no end. They then waved, leaving the couple alone and the young lady turned to the nerd while crossing her arms.  
"So, you like what you see?" He took a step back, embarrassed that she had seen the look on his face when she had walked to them. His arm went immediately behind his head as he gazed at the floor, feeling sheepish. He heard her sigh before she spoke again, "Link, quit it. You're a man and I fully understand it. You're not the first to look at me like that this evening."  
To this, the nerd gave a look into the room and realized that one guy out of four was staring at his girlfriend. Scarlet eyes watched knuckles turn white while the young man clenched his fist.  
"Link, I don't mind. It's always like that. Get used to it," her voice made him relax somewhat, but he was totally in shock when she turned to him and ask to dance with him. Hadn't he already said he had two left feet?

Nevertheless, he found himself dancing with the young lady who showed him a few classic moves that he had no trouble to follow along. As the beat slowed down, the boy gently took her into his arms while he recognized the song.  
"Damn Shad... talk about a classic," he voiced, making her giggle.  
"Hey, you know him better than me," she breathed before seeing his eyes divert to her cleavage. She cleared her throat and his gaze rose to hers before a smile appeared.  
"You're wearing it." The young woman immediately caught on, cradling the necklace into her hand.  
"Would be wrong not to," she whispered, letting her hand reached the other behind his neck and her head came to lay on his chest. His mind raced back to the morning where he had discovered her sleeping next to him, the moment resembling vaguely to this one.  
"Alyssa," he uttered, catching her attention. He began to shut the gap between them, wanting to be as close to her as possible.

However, it was not to be as the music came to a stop and Shad took the reigns.  
"Hello fellow people and neighbors and welcome to the party of the century. I am very glad that so many have decided to show up, although I'm certain that it's more for the party than for me," the boy said, earning himself the laughter of the crowd. "I know that I'm probably bothering a lot of people, but I have an announcement to make. Two of my best friends are celebrating their first year anniversary as a couple. Now, I'd like a moment of your time to make a round of applause for Alyssa and Link," he stated, showing the couple for everyone to turn and clap, some even yelling their congratulations. The pair blushed, slightly embarrassed about being the center of attention until the brown-haired boy called for them again.

If the blond had been a second late, he would have missed Shad tapping against his back pocket and pointing his eye. Out of instinct, Link reached for it, finding a piece of paper with his childhood friend's writing.  
"_My room. Don't screw up._"  
He looked at Alyssa who was staring at paper before gazing at her lover's face. The young man laid a nervous kiss on her cheek as invitation, not finding the words. The response came to him as she pecked him on the lips. With light kisses, the couple got out of the living room through the shadows, falling out of sight to partygoers and into intimacy.


	23. Passion

**The Dmgirl:** May this be my only warning. As soft as the story has been and as gentle as this chapter is, if you are underage, turn away! This is a lemon. Between two lovers, yes, but a lemon none the less. Anyway, with this I end this story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until next time!

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ, just the OC.

A body leaned heavily against the door, the wood squeaking under the weight of a young dirty blond man currently kissing a lady with soft violet hair. The boy twisted his left arm, tanned hand tapping gently against the door before finding the knob and twisting it. Gravity took its toll as the door opened, obligating the couple to stop their make-out session as they stumbled on the floor, the young woman yelping in surprise. Aquamarines opened after squinting in slight pain, finding ruby eyes already gazing at him. A small smile of reassurance curled his lips upwards as he wanted to erase the face of worry she held. His hand rose to cradle her cheek while her delicate voice came to his ears, "Are you okay?" His smile only grew, trying to calm her.  
"I'm fine," he answered, hoarse voice barely above a whisper.

Still, she got on all-fours before standing, looking everywhere but at the boy on the floor. By simply taking a glance, the young man knew that she felt guilty, even if it was he that had initiated the kiss. Losing his smile, he used his left arm to get up while calling out the young woman's name. Nevertheless, her eyes stayed glued to the floor, avoiding all eye contact and backing until she hit the wall behind her. The blond took her by the shoulders before lifting her head by putting a finger under her chin. Cerulean eyes shimmered as her scarlet gaze found his and his forgotten smile returned, happy that she accepted to look at him.  
"I'm fine, Alyssa. I really am," he said clearly as he inched closer, sparkling sky blue slowly disappearing behind eyelids. "I'm fine," he repeated while watching her fiery eyes close before their lips met. The hand under her chin left its place to wound around her waist, the other following close behind.

Her frozen arms began to snake around his neck as he gently licked her bottom lip, begging for an entrance that she immediately granted. He groaned softly, slipping his tongue to rediscover every small area to earn himself a moan. He took a step back, lightly pulling her towards him as they walked from the corridor to inside the room. Not wanting to break the kiss under any circumstances, she followed him without opposing resistance. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, making sure she wouldn't slide off as he lifted her from the ground and spun around before parting, much to the young lady's discontent. The boy merely had the time to start closing the door quietly when she took his face into her hands and claimed his lips, coaxing him into giving her an entry to his mouth. The young man surrendered, letting himself get pinned against the door, slamming it shut. The sound resounded into the blond's ears and he parted, scolding cerulean boring holes into pulsing scarlet.  
"They'll hear us if you continue like that," he chided, hoping to have a decent reaction. However, the girl pretended she didn't hear anything as two soft lips laid themselves upon the young man's neck, eliciting a thick gasp from him as her mouth and tongue ravished his neck.

The young lady took his distraction to her advantage, popping a few buttons from his light green shirt open, just enough to let her hands slip in. His chest constricted under the feathery touch of her fingertips as they trailed his shoulders, softly gripping them before sliding along his arms. The boy shivered, eyes fighting to stay open in vain, while her hands ghosted over the curly hair littering his chest and her mouth gently nipped his earlobe, tearing a moan from his throat, "Alyssa."  
Her lips moved to his jaw, kissing every inch before seeking his mouth, slowly breaking his last defenses to explore the moist cavern.

She parted from him minutes later and watched his eyes flutter open as his gaze never left hers. The young man opened his mouth to speak, only to be silenced by a finger landing on his lips.  
"Shh," she quietly asked before cradling her head into the crook of his neck. "You want everyone to hear us?"  
She felt the rumbles of his throat as he chuckled, "Look who's talking."  
He let out a strangled yelp as she fully laid herself against him for silence. He bit his lower lip to avoid groaning while she nestled her hips comfortably on his, letting her feel the roll in his pelvis. She looked into his sky blue eyes as her hand slipped into the gap of his shirt, laughing lightly at his expression before lowering her gaze, acting shy.  
"I think we should get off the door, don't you?" She proposed, lifting her head to watch him fight against the overwhelming sensations to nod in approval.

She giggled as she slid her hand out of his shirt to take his. Fingers intertwined instinctively, and she began to retreat, her ruby gaze inviting him to follow. His slow and shaky movements not only showed the state he was in, but also betrayed his tension. The young woman couldn't help but laugh lightly.  
"Nervous?" she asked, making one of his eyebrows rise to his bang as he freed himself from the feelings her ministrations had plagued him with.  
"Ya think?" he replied before seeing her stop and wait until he was close enough to lay her lips upon his jaw line. Her hands made their way into his hair, pulling him towards her as she sat on the edge of the bed. His hands landed on either side of her hips, unable to keep his balance as her mouth found his neck. Incapable of taking this sweet torture any longer, he planted his lips upon hers forcefully, making them fall into the mattress, a muffled yelp passing Alyssa's mouth.

He parted from her and smiled, satisfied of finally taking the lead. He seized her throat with his lips and, after kicking off their shoes and sliding his hand under her, made them glide along the bed until they reached the pillows. His mouth trailed down to her cleavage, warm tongue tracing patterns along the way. His arm slipped from under her arched back to her sides, his other hand joining in, earning himself a thick gasp from the young lady underneath him. Shivering, he let his fingers brush against her breast before carefully filling his hands, gently fondling them through the material. He placed his lips upon hers, drinking the moans she gave while his hands continued their soft gestures until they left her bosom for her nape, fingers barely touching her skin. He slowly untied the knot of her dress while his lips left hers for her chin. A gasp left her as his hands passed along her shoulder blades, fingertips leaving trails of fire in their wake.

Her unmoving arms warped themselves around his torso, hand settling along his spine. Breathing his name, they slid to his sides and reached the buttons of his shirt, slim fingers touching his skin briefly as she undid them one by one. He hissed at the feathery touches before laying his lips on her neck, quietly helping her by unbuttoning the cuffs. He slowly got on all-fours, freeing her throat at the very last moment to lift himself on his knees, sky blue eyes never leaving her traveling ones as she drank the sight of him.

The flaps of his shirt hung loosely, the gap in between revealing to her hungry gaze chiseled abs, covered under the navel by his baggy jeans. His well-defined chest heaved under his labored breath, making his covered shoulders quake. Her hands reached for his stomach, muscles throbbing as her fingers wrapped themselves in the blond hair coating his skin, reflecting gold in the lamp's light. Rubies finally found their way to aquamarines and he began to raise his arms to take off the shirt.  
"Wait," she breathed, making him halt his movement while she used her arms to sit up, hips slipping from underneath him for balance. Cerulean eyes watched the straps he had undone fall over her shoulders, gliding along her peach skin. Her hands slid against his body, introducing themselves under the material still on his shoulders, as her lips lay on his chest while she whispered hotly, "Let me help you."

Not finding himself able to oppose resistance, he watched her kiss his chest as her hands slid off his shirt from his strong shoulders, soft scarlet sometimes staring at half-lidded ceruleans. He shook unconsciously, helping her relieve him from the clothing. Reaching his elbows, he sought her lips while he grabbed the cuffs to pull of the shirt completely before laying upon her slowly, hands leaving his back to straddle her. Her hands found their way to his back, fingers tracing his spine and making the shirt fall on the mattress beside them. The young man let out a muffled moan as the light caress went upwards along his bared back, her fingers playing with the hair along his nape.

He freed her lips and smiled as she kept her eyes closed, making the moment linger. Shinning rubies slowly opened and his grin only grew, aquamarines disappearing behind eyelids. He felt her fingers touch the rim of his glasses before starting to pull them off. Sky blue caught sight of her putting them on the nightstand before he chuckled, "I guess being unlucky pays."  
She began giggling under him, catching his attention, "You call this..."  
She was silenced by his lips upon hers, causing her to laugh lightly against his closed mouth. Her playful hands trailed his torso, circling his navel before grabbing the hem of his jeans and undoing the button. He backed up, eying her as she smiled devilishly.  
"You had it coming," she stated, trailing her index along his chest, her smirk softening into a smile. "I'm sorry," she laughed while pressing her lips against his temple and letting her hands slip into his back pockets. "You're just irresistible," she breathed warmly, making him quiver.

Nevertheless, the young man had no intention of letting her do, passing his hand along her abdomen and gently nipping the earlobe she had just given him. She gasped thickly, her hands grabbing his buttocks firmly, ripping a moan out of his throat. His hands reached for the straps of her dress, dangerously close to her skin, and began to take it off, fingers tracing along the creamy skin, even brushing against the undergarments of the same wine red color than the gown. His lips followed, stopping at her cleavage and navel where he dared adding his tongue, making her gasp and shiver under him. She didn't hear his words as he breathed warmly into her ear, only lifting her hips as he added a light pressure against them so that he could take off the dress, her hands leaving his back pockets to lay on either side of her head.

Slowly setting himself on all-fours, left hand still gripping the gown, he felt his throat squeeze and make him unable to breathe. If she had looked gorgeous earlier, it was nothing compared to now. Her slim waist gave way to rounded hips from where emerged long lightly toned legs. His fingers brushed her taut stomach before sliding to her side, eyes hungrily taking in the sight of her ample breasts heaving from her breathless pants. She sucked in a breath as the boy trailed his fingers along her exposed skin.  
"Link," she whispered as he lowered her arms to her sides, trapping her in a cocoon of warmth while capturing her slender neck under his mouth.  
"You're... an angel," he commented between kisses, letting her exquisite gasps haunt him and not wanting this moment to end.

She struggled to get her arms free and took his head to plant her lips upon his. Blessing her brown-haired friend for being preventive, she turned them over on the double bed. His surprised gasp of when they switched places turned into a moan as the leg between his own lifted to press lightly against his crotch. He bit his lower lip to stop the groans while she unzipped his jeans. The young woman laughed lightly at the sight of him as he fought to keep his mind clear. His deep sky blue eyes were clenched shut, his bottom lip soon to draw blood and his hands were curled into fists, holding the sheets tightly. Stopping any further movement, she lay upon him until his cerulean gaze found her scarlet one. She crawled up to him, gripping his muscular shoulders for support, before putting her lips next to his ear.

"Please relax," she breathed as her hand slipped into the gap she had just made, rubbing gently against his groin. His features began to tense again as he resisted.  
"Just relax," she whispered, lips brushing tentatively against his ear.  
Deciding not to offend her, he let himself fall into the overwhelming sensations. His expression loosened and a deep moan passed his lips, bringing a pleased smile to Alyssa's face. She slowly got to her knees, leaving burning kisses on his sensitive skin, before starting to slide off his jeans, fingers dancing on every newly exposed area. After taking of his pants, she caught one of his socks between her index and thumb, pulling it off before doing the same with the other. Smiling softly, she rose back to him, her mouth and tongue tracing patterns on his quivering torso before latching unto his left nipple. Link's vision clouded and his head sank into the pillow while mumbling something sounding vaguely like the young woman's name. She halted her ministrations to look at his lost expression before smiling gently and continuing, changing side and adding the pressure of her hand against his loins. The boy moaned throatily, transported so deeply by her attention that he couldn't think clearly.

Putting an arm around her waist, he shifted their positions so that he could be atop her. He groaned slightly while she gasped when his erection rubbed involuntarily against her covered opening. Yet, the young man pushed his desperate desires aside and let his hands find the clasp of her bra, lips laying themselves on her collarbone to trace it. However, he felt his love grow stiff under him and he lifted slowly, wanting to know what had happened, only to find himself held tightly against her.  
"Alyssa?" he inquired, now truly worried.  
"I'm okay. Just give me a minute," he heard her answer, throat held by what seemed to be fear. His mind spurred back into life and he knew exactly why she was this way.

He broke her hold on him before looking at her harshly as she gazed away.  
"Alyssa, look at me," he demanded gently, cradling her cheek to make her turn to him. "You're not a trophy and I'm not going to leave you after tonight. Whoever does that is a bastard," he stated, voice softening while lowering himself to nuzzle in her neck. "I love you, Alyssa. Don't ever forget that. And if..."  
"No," she cut him off. "I love you too, Link. And that's why I want to surpass this fear. Please Link, don't stop," she whispered, ruby eyes closing as she held him closely.  
"You sure?" he asked, still feeling concerned. "We could..."  
"I'm certain," she answered, laying her lips on his shoulder. "I'm sure."

His nervous fingers reached for the clasps once again and her back arched graciously to help him. His face buried itself into her creamy skin as he undid the hooks, hands caressing her back to soothe her. He got halfway up to let her take off her brassiere, revealing her ample breast, rosy nipples complementing peach skin. His thumb brushed against over her right breast, causing her to gasp as the nipple hardened under his touch. She let herself melt into his embrace, features relaxing under his soft caress. Her hands tangled themselves into his hair before laying her lips onto his own. She let out a muffled moan as his hands stroked her bosom delicately. They parted and the young man found her throat, seizing it with his mouth and tongue. The girl gasped as he trailed down to the valley of her breasts before licking his way to her nipple, his warm tongue leaving a wet trail behind him. A moan was ripped from her throat while he suckled gently. Freeing it, he blew cold air upon it, making her hiss, before switching side, hand mimicking his mouth and tongue.

Hungry for more, she turned them around once again. Aquamarines met regretful rubies before rolling in the back of his head, eyelids fluttering close, as heat built around his navel while she caressed softly his erection through his boxers. His breath hitched when she took the hem and began to pull them off at an impossibly slow rate. His hands clenched, the sheets bunching under his fingers while hers curled around his manhood to stroke it gently. His hips unconsciously followed her hand as it reached the tip, longing for more of the warmth she was providing. Giggling at his movements, she passed her tongue from base to top, granting her a strangled groan.

"Wonderful," she whispered while kissing the head of his cock, making the young man shiver under her touch. He let out a breathless moan as her mouth enveloped him slowly, savoring every inch she took in, while trying to remain still under her turtle pace. Her tongue swirled around his erection as she rose, teeth barely grazing the skin. He mumbled incoherently while she sucked on the tip before going downwards, her free hands fondling with his testicles. His body began to tense as she blew warm air onto it, causing intense vibrations he couldn't control. His eyes squeezed tightly as he managed to breathe, "Alyssa... stop... not now..."  
Hearing his plea, she left his erection for his mouth, sharing this new taste that was completely his. He took the opportunity to spin them around forcefully. His short pants warmed her ear as he whispered, "You'll be the death of me."

She never had the time to answer as his hand made contact with her covered opening, grounding against it. She gave out a strangled mewl, searching for more pressure while he kept alluding her. His fingers played with her skin as he slowly took off her panties, moist with her wet desire before his thumb returned to circle her clit, making her moan, breath coming into short pants. His fingers entered her gently, afraid of hurting her, before brushing against her walls and the young lady had to bite her lip to avoid shouting, wanting more of what he was giving.

She moaned in dismay when his hand let her folds, but it turned into a strangled mewl as his lips came into contact with her dripping petals. Her vision blurred as his tongue made its entry, dancing within her walls. She hummed audibly while the sensations pooled around her navel as he lavished with undivided attention every small area that came into reach. The young woman had to bite back a loud moan as his thumb found her clit, caressing it softly. He held her thighs into place as she began writhing, hands gripping the headboard for support while pressing herself against his face, trying to have more.

Yet, he backed and sought her lips, the taste mingling with the one she had earlier given him. He parted from her with a dazzling smile, angering her slightly further. Still, the young man silenced her with another kiss before rising on all-fours and opening the drawer of the nightstand. He searched blindly for something and, seconds later, pulled out a square package that she immediately recognized. Her questioning gaze met his inquiring one as their minds primed themselves for what was to come. The boy laid his lips upon hers, seeking for approval, to which she responded with fervor, slipping her tongue between his parted lips. Taking his distraction at her advantage, she took the condom from his loose fingers before ripping the package without touching the material within it. He groaned as she slid the condom onto his erection. They parted as the head of his cock brushed against her moist entrance, unable to breathe.

Nevertheless, the young woman claimed his lips again, wrapping her arms around his neck as he entered her slowly, not wanting to hurt her. Moaning out of desire, she circled her legs around his torso and crossed them behind his back, helping him by enlarging her opening to him. He parted from her lips, whispering her name within her ear before thrusting in her gently, shattering her maidenhood and filling her. Her hands gripped his back, nails digging into his skin while tears trailed along her cheeks. Sky blue eyes clenched shut, guilt overtaking him.

She felt stretched inside as his hard erection stayed still, letting her time to adjust at the sudden intrusion. The pain receded, leaving only a numb feeling along with a pull she could not resist any longer. Unable to wait, she invited him by grounding against him. He immediately responded by pulling out and thrusting gently back in before repeating the action at a deliberately slow pace. She saw stars every time he returned, his cock rubbing against her clit. She cried out his name, unable to hold in the throbbing sensations as he began to pace up, incapable of staying in the slow rhythm, making her dive into the mattress.

She moaned loudly as her walls clamped around him, prompting his orgasm and making him shout her name. His body became weak, shaking by merely trying to stand. Her limbs slid off him as she made sure they stayed intimately connected before cradling his face within her hands and sharing one last passionate kiss as he let himself descend slowly upon her, careful not to crush her under his weight. With the little strength he had left, he turned them over and she moaned at the lost of intimate contact, feeling suddenly empty. He took time to throw the condom into the nearby garbage basket, courtesy of Shad, while the young woman slid under the covers, the cold making its way unto her heated skin. He did the same before cuddling for comfort while they spoke of frivolities as their eyes closed and they fell asleep in each other's arms, lulled by the sound of their beating hearts.


End file.
